Spy my love
by rentamiya
Summary: Yoh Oyamada/Yoh is your typical writer who loves to play the piano. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants, what an Asakura gets." (Full summary inside!) HAOXYOH mpreg/yaoi
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Written by: Ren Tamiya_**

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants, what an Asakura gets."_  
_**

* * *

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing  
**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine  
**

* * *

_** "**__The CEO of the Asakura Enterprises had recently opened a new company at Tokyo, Japan. He is well known for his transportation business which includes trains, buses, ships, airplanes, cars, motors and a lot more. He also owned different hospitals, schools and restaurants around the world. Mr. Hao Asakura, also known as __**The King**__, came from a long line of Japanese Noble and he managed to own most of the big companies here and abroad." The newscaster reported._

_ "This is, by far, one of the biggest companies I owned. This company in Tokyo will centre on our food and clothing industry all around the country. We are hoping to extend our success to all of our partner companies." Mr. Hao Asakura answered during the press conference held last Saturday at the famous five star hotel, __**Hotel Charles de au**__._

"You know how much I detest this, right?" Yoh asked in a serious manner.

"Oh, I know you love me too much." A guy with a blue spiky hair purred sweetly. He touched Yoh's shoulder caressing it gently. Then he added,

"I know you want it, Yoh."

Yoh slapped the hands of his companion and decided to back away against the wall. He was trapped between the cold wall and his 5'7 friend. He is greatly towered against his 5'5 height.

"Horohoro, this is not right." His breathe hitched and his heart is pumping aloud.

"You can't escape, Yoh-kun. This is where you belong." Horohoro evilly smirked as he drew his face close to Yoh.

"Horohoro I am sure _everything will go_ well even without me." Yoh sheepishly chuckled a bit even in a tense situation.

"You still have that slacker and laid-back attitude of yours. Sooner or later it will bring you down, Yoh-kun." Horohoro whispered directly to Yoh's ears.

Suddenly the room's door opened up revealing an impatient blonde haired lady with a red bandana.

"How long will you let me wait?!" She impatiently tapped her shoes in the ground as she crossed her arms in front of her. Her black eyes are glaring at the two people inside the room.

"Now Anna, you are breaking the sweet aura already." Horohoro backed away from Yoh. Yoh sighed inwardly and looked at his bickering friends.

"I don't care what aura you are talking about, Usui Horokeu! Just tell him what we want and we are done with our mission." Anna angrily noted.

"I told him already." Horohoro answered.

"And I told him I won't do it. I already resigned from this job a long time ago and nothing could change my decision." Yoh honestly said as he picked up his bag from the corner.

"Don't run from your responsibility, Yoh." Anna called out. Yoh was walking away from them.

"Ever since I pledge to keep quiet after my resignation, I don't have any responsibilities related to this one." Yoh answered without turning.

"This is our last request, Yoh. We have to end the Diethel family. They are planning to have an alliance with the Asakura family. They want to kill the CEO and take over." Horohoro voiced out. Yoh looked at him with his seemingly laid-back smile.

"I am sure that the CEO is not as stupid as the Diethel think he is. He will never allow anyone to kill him." Yoh looked at his friends. And then he added,

"Let alone give the company to the Diethel's. They are those persons that are stupid. Surely they wouldn't want to be in the bad side of a Yakuza, right?"

"The Tao Family is also targeted by the Diethel." Anna said after a pregnant and uncomfortable pause.

"Then I have heard that Faust's family is also helping the Diethel." Horohoro added.

"Faust, huh? How can I help?" Yoh smiled.

Yoh, being himself, still had the passion to go into any adventures as long as he knew that it was right.

"Asakura family rumored to have killed the parents of the current President." Horoho gave a brown envelope to Yoh.

"Why would Faust interfere?" Yoh asked as he opened the envelope.

"He has a debt towards the Diethel family. He is just paying it off through helping them in their, supposed to be, mission." Horohoro answered with a smirk. He knows he won this time.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Horohoro asked.

"Seems interesting especially with the Faust involved. Count me in." Yoh closed the file.

_**Tao Family Manor…**_

"Master Ren, a phone call for you." The butler bowed as he brought the wireless telephone to his master.

Ren Tao looked at the butler and grasps the phone.

_ "Hello." _Ren greeted nonchalantly.

_ "Still very cocky, are we?" _The person on the line said with a chuckle.

Ren's eyes went wide as he heard the voice on the phone.

_ "You-"_

_ "It's been a while, Ren. How about some lunch?"_

_ "Meet me at the usual."_ Ren answered as he smirked

_ "Bye."_ The voice briefly said and the line went dead. Ren was still shocked that _'he' _called him.

"Who was it, young master?" The butler asked.

"Nothing of importance. I want you to prepare the car. We will go to the usual."

_**Asakura Company…**_

"Mr. Hao Asakura, are you really going to accept there proposal?" A man with an Auburn hair asked.

"Yes." Hao answered with no hesitation.

"Why? You are not going to get anything from them." The man asked curiously. He crooked his head when he saw Hao chuckled a bit.

"Oho… this will be fun." Hao smirked at his last statement before getting out of the room.

* * *

**Virorium Section:**

Thanks for reading my story guys. I want to hear from you so please do drop down sa REVIEW!~

Thanks~


	2. First Mission

**Chapter 1: First Mission**

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya**_

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants, what an Asakura gets."**

* * *

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

**Office…**

"So you made him agree?" He asked as he scanned the newly placed information's in front of his desk.

"Yes sir, Kalim. He did agree for one sole purpose." Horohoro answered after placing the white envelopes in the table.

"Revenge?" Kalim asked.

"No. He never liked revenge. Knowing him, he is doing it for the risk and adventure or because of Faust." Horohoro replied solemnly. He took his snowboard from the table and placed it near his chair then he sat in the chair and began typing something in his computer.

"He never changed." Kalim mentioned with a smirk.

"He will always be Yoh." Anna said.

"Oh hey, have you read his new book?" A cute girl asked.

"Pirika!" Horohoro exclaimed then he added, "You are back!"

"Of course, nii-chan. I successfully finished my mission and I am going to help you with your next mission with Ms. Anna, Tamao-chan and Jojo-kun." Pirika answered proudly as she placed her bag in her table. She then opened her bag, grasped the book and placed it at the top of her table.

"Hey, that's Yoh's new book, right?" Horohoro asked amusingly.

"I think you're the only one in this office who hasn't read the book, Horohoro." Anna mockingly stated as she looked at Horohoro amusingly.

"Shut up, Anna. I just haven't got enough time to read those stuffs." Horohoro reasoned out which garnered a mocking laugh from his sister and Anna.

"So what is it about?" Horohoro asked.

"You should read it… I think it's about us and our journey. It is certainly good." Pirika commented as she placed the book at the top of Horohoro's table for him to see. Then she added,

"Remember not to damage it. It's one of my collection, onii-chan."

**Asakura Company…**

"President Hao, have you decided who to invite to the upcoming party?" Hao Asakura's secretary asked.

"Yes but I also want you to add other guests in case I had forgotten them in the list." Hao instructed as he placed the list on the table for the girl to check and see.

"Yes, Mr. President." The girl bowed.

"Oh and Mayumi." Hao called out.

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Don't forget to give an extra entrance ticket to those who are gold and silver members." Hao reminded.

"Of course, Mr. President. Anything else, Mr. President?" Mayumi asked.

"Nothing. You can go now." He said.

So Mayumi bowed again and went outside the president's office.

"Diethel and Faust… huh? They don't interest me a bit but maybe… they could bring interesting events in my company." Hao murmured to himself and smirked a bit.

**Restaurant…**

"You were called here too?" Ren Tao seriously asked.

"Yeah, he called mea few minutes ago." Ryunosuke Umemiya answered.

"I was glad that he called me too." Manta shyly added.

"I- I never saw him for a lot of years. I am so excited to see him again."

"You are excited. That's against your expression, Manta." Ryunosuke tsked as he patiently sat in his chair.

"I-I'm sorry." Manta silently apologizes.

"How will you be a CEO if you still don't have the confidence ne? Manta-kun?" A voice asked. The three of them looked at the source of the voice and they were beyond shocked. Manta suddenly jumped at the person and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe I will be able to see you again." Manta exclaimed.

"Believe the unbelievable, Manta-kun. How are you both Ren and Ryu?" He asked his two friends.

"YOH!" Ren and Ryu both shouted. Many people are looking at them but they don't care. All they care now is that Yoh is currently in front of them.

"Sorry for not contacting you earlier guys. Erhm…. Yo!" He greeted.

Then they started to shout insults towards there friends while Yoh just sheepishly smiled at them and laughed at their antics.

"Sit down." Ren motioned.

Yoh then sat beside Manta.

"How come you only called now? What's the catch?" Ryu asked seriously.

"No catch at all." He lied.

"Maybe but you are keeping something, nii-chan." Manta added.

"Correct but well… let's order first before I speak." Yoh told them.

They shrugged it off and started to order their choice of food. After ordering, Ren confronted Yoh.

"What's up?" Ren asked in a straightforward manner. He looked at Yoh eye to eye.

"Nothing much. I just want to ask you three about the Diethel Family. How much do you know about that family?" Yoh asked with a small smile.

"Is that your new mission?" Ryu asked.

"Not really. I told you before, I quitted already and I have no obligation whatsoever to come back. I just heard a very intriguing piece of information but I want to hear your side of story first." Yoh answered back and looked at Ryu who nodded in acceptance.

"Diethel family is currently lead by Lyserg Diethel after the death of his parents 3 years ago. It was a massacre from a criminal called _'The Basilisk'_ who was never found after the so called death massacre of the Diethel." Manta started first. Yoh nodded his head being proud of Manta.

"True enough but ever since that time they are nowhere near as Manta's company. Before, they are the second most powerful but now they are very far from us already." Ren added as he crooked his forehead.

"And now they are planning to be partners with the Asakura Family. They must be nuts as hell." Ryu blurted out as he sipped from the wine he ordered before Yoh came.

"The worst part is that Hao is accepting the proposal from that stupid family. I don't know what come up to him but I don't care as long as the income won't go down because of the Diethel." Ren angrily added.

"He is also ganging up with the Faust. They are very famous in the underworld and they are never to mess with. Except if it's the group of Hao-san then it is fine. Then again we are not yet sure but some people said that they are still doing illegal experiments on cloning and they are using dead bodies." Manta shook his head of the information's he knew then he added curiously,

"Why, nii-chan? What information do you want to know about them?"

"Thank you, unfortunately, I already know that information's. I need a few more to file a case or blackmail them into submission." Yoh told them.

"Why? What's the catch?" Ren asked intensely.

"I have gathered information that they are planning to take over Asakura Enterprises, and bring down Tao, Umemiya and Oyamada Companies around the globe. I don't know how they are going to do that but I assume Hao won't allow it and he won't be killed that easily. But I am here to specifically warn the three of you about there game. It might not be obvious but they are planning something. I just want you to watch your back. You are all important to me." Yoh took a deep breathe and looked at them one by one.

Ryunosuke patted Yoh's hair, Manta started crying and Ren looked anywhere other than Yoh.

"We already know that you cared for us. So… thanks." Ren embarrassingly admitted with a small blush in his face.

"Oh my little brother is growing." Ryu teased.

"Arigatou… *sniffs sniffs* Onii-chan!" Manta declared as he wiped the falling tears.

Yoh truthfully smiled at them.

"Hey… this is not the time for tears and memories." Yoh mentioned to them. They all smiled back at him.

The food arrived and they started to eat.

"We should do this more often." Manta commented with a slight nudge to Yoh.

"Perhaps if we have a lot of free time." Ren said.

"Don't worry, just call me. I am always free." Yoh encouragingly stated.

"By the way, are you invited in the gathering, Yoh?" Manta asked.

"What gathering?" Yoh asked.

"You know… Asakura party in the Charles de au Hotel this Sunday. Familiar?" Manta tried to explain.

"Oh! Yeah… the party. Hmmm… yes I got an invite from Asakura's secretary. It was gold ticket." Yoh answered.

"How come you got a gold one?" Ryu asked.

"Oyamada… sound familiar?" Yoh asked. Ryu and Ren nodded there heads in understanding. How come they could forget?

"I am sure it is out of respect. I assume all of you got gold once too?" Yoh once again asked. The three nodded.

"Another reason why I called is that I want some of my friends to sneak in as your invited guests. I know the three of you won't invite anyone else." Yoh smiled.

"What friends?" Ren asked.

"Oh! Some couple of old colleagues. They wanted to investigate just in case there will be an attack in the party." Yoh honestly answered.

"Sure." Manta easily said.

"Alright I'll agree." Ryu said then he added, "For my little brother."

"Now you are teasing me, Ryu-nii." Yoh pouted slightly.

Even if he is a boy he still has a very feminine psyche. He has a cute pout, sweet kissable lips curvy body and sexy eyes. Any guys will fall for him if they haven't guessed that he is a guy by nature.

"You are still so cute, _imouto_" Ryu teased a bit more.

"Mou! I am not your sister, Ryuu-nii. I am a brother…. B.R.O.T.H.E.R.!" Yoh declared.

"Stop being childish, Yoh!" Ren barked in anger. He liked Yoh being so cute but because he liked it, he hated others seeing that side of Yoh.

"So will you agree too, Ren?" Yoh asked with his puppy eyes.

"Fine." Ren surrendered.

"And Manta-kun." Yoh called.

"Yes, nii-chan?"

"Do you mind if I will be your female partner? I don't know what they are planning but they are going to dress me up as a girl and my ticket will be borrowed by those colleagues of mine." Yoh slightly begged but he knew that Manta will surely agree. Seeing Yoh in a dress will be more than epic.

"But I thought you quitted that job?" Ryu asked.

"I did. It was just a request. One of my colleagues is planning to pose as me with a girl partner and obviously it is much impossible to have two Yoh over there, right?" Yoh mentioned.

"True. Alright then, I agree." Manta nodded his head.

"Great!" Yoh exclaimed.

They continue eating while having light conversations about random things.

**Office…**

"Great news guys!" Horohoro announced.

"What?" Anna and Pirika asked.

"Yoh's friends agreed to the plan. And I will be posing as him. Anna, you will be my date." Horohoro declared.

"Yoh will be with Manta-sama. I will be with Ren-sama and Tamao will be with Ryu-dono. What will Joco do?" Anna asked.

"Oh him? He will be…"

…..

"WHAT?!" Joco shouted. The other covered there precious ears.

"Calm down, Joco-kun." Pirika said.

"This is unfair. I hate being a servant." Joco moaned angrily.

"But you are already a servant." Horohoro murmured.

"WHAT?!"

"It was a joke. I thought you are a comedian, you must know that it was a joke, right?" Horohoro reasoned out. Joco nodded in agreement and laugh at the 'joke'.

"That was really funny, Horohoro!" Joco said as he laughed out loud.

"_He is definitely crazy."_ Everyone taught.

"Well let's see each other tomorrow for the plan. I expect you all to be here earlier than usual. Sunday is just around the corner and I don't want anyone to be hurt on the day of the party. We are the special force of the police and we will act according to justice. Everyone dismissed." Chief Kalim stated ending there work for that day.

**Somewhere…**

"What are you planning?" A man asked.

"Just some sort of a threat. Nothing more." A petite man answered with a small smirk.

"_You will definitely fall for my trap…"_ He taught seductively.

* * *

**VIRORIUM SECTION**

(commentary section)

Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed in my story. :) I totally appreciated it. I hope you will like this current chapter :)

Hope you will all love the next one :333

I'm still finishing chapter 4 and i will be uploading chapter 2 probably 3 days or something. It all depends on the review and your love for the story.

Once again, thank you and good day!~

Spy my love © 2013

© Ren Tamiya


	3. Second Mission

**Chapter 2: Second Mission**

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya**_

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

**Asakura Company…**

"Why won't you get a girlfriend and settle down?" A black haired tall man asked.

"I hate whiny bitches." Hao simply answered while he continues doing his job.

"Why not men?" He asked once again.

"Possible…" Hao taught for a while.

"But then again you won't have any kids you know." The man added.

"But… I heard there are a few men out there who can bear me a child." Hao raises a brow.

"Oh yes! The bearers! Indeed. There are only a few of them in Japan and a few worldwide. Do you want me to track them for you?" The man offered.

"Good thinking, Silva. That is better than doing nothing. So go along and don't delay your job any further."

"Hai, hai… kaichou."

Then Silva went outside the President's office.

"A bearer huh? Not a bad idea." Hao told himself.

**Sunday…**

"Ryu-nii. MA-TE!" Yoh shouted aloud. He was pushed at the top of the bed. His forehead is very sweaty and his t shirt and pants are both lying around the bed. Ryunosuke quickly advance towards Yoh and held his wrist firmly above Yoh's head. He straddled in between his thighs to stop him from escaping.

"No… Ryu-nii, you can't do this to me!" Yoh was teary as he squirmed from the tight hold of Ryu.

"This is for your own good, imouto-chin." Ryu said as he smirked. An evil glint is very visible in his eyes as he smelled Yoh. He then added,

"Your fragrance is very sweet, imouto-chin. You won't escape this time." Ryu chuckled evilly. Yoh was more than afraid in his entire life.

"You can't- you just can't…" Yoh said in between short gasps. A moan escaped seductively in his mouth.

"Ryu-nii onegai… please stop." Yoh begged once again.

"You can never escape me, imouto-chin." Ryu warned.

"Please… I am a guy… please don't let me wear those girly undergarments. Ryu-niiiiiiii~" Yoh squirmed.

"Ohoohohoho imouto-chin. You will be wearing this one. Oh, surely you will be certainly wearing these." Ryu answered.

….

"What's taking them so long?" Manta worriedly asked.

"All I can hear are shouts." Manta added.

"Oh… I am sure they are doing great inside. Ryu is best at these things. He is a fashion designer after all." Ren calmly said as he sipped from his tea.

"I… understand." Manta murmured.

"You are not worried that we will be late, right?" Ren asked.

"Of course not. The party is not really that important. I can wait as long as we will wait for Yoh-nii-chan." Manta answered.

"Then we will patiently wait."

After a few minutes, Ryu and Yoh are not yet done but Yoh's friends arrived at the house.

"Nice meeting you! I am sure you already know your partners, right?" Horohoro greeted. Together with him are his companions… Three charming ladies.

"Where's the other one?" Ren asked.

"Oh… Joco? He's been at the party ever since this morning." Tamao answered politely.

"That early?" Manta curiously asked.

"Yes. He is posing as a male servant and a waiter so he needs to be there earlier." Pirika explained.

"Oh! You are acting to be Yoh-nii!" Manta excitedly exclaimed.

"Yep." Horohoro proudly nodded.

"Unfortunately… I even taught him to avoid questions from other people regarding Yoh-kun's books. He doesn't read Yoh's books." Anna proclaimed.

"Oi… you don't have to mention that, you know." Horohoro said as he blushes a few hues of red.

A few minutes of waiting and Ryu went out of the room. All of them are prepared at the bottom of the stairs waiting patiently for Ryu and Yoh.

"Let's all welcome our dearest princess… Yoh Oyamada posing as Yui Oyamada, cousin of Manta-kun from his father's side." Ryu confidently announce.

Their breaths hitched temporarily when they saw Yoh. She- he was wearing a very fitting light blue green dress. It was in tube style that slightly showed his fake boobs. It has a long slit at the right side of Yoh's legs showing off his flawless white pale skin. He was wearing a 3 inch light blue heels. Light green veil-like cape was draping over her back starting from her waist down to the floor. Yoh was like a princess carrying the dress. He was a true stunner. He did not allow the dress to carry her but he carried it like it was perfectly himself. His slightly long hair was styled in a Fallera hairdo. At the back it has a flower attached as a clip. He has an elegant glow in his face which was enhanced by the make-ups.

Yoh slowly went down the long flight of stairs. All of them are still stunned on how beautiful Yoh can be.

"Stunned are we?" Ryu eagerly asked the occupants of the bottom floor. They were out of their daze when Yoh arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Manta gulped before going near Yoh. He offered his right hand and Yoh took it. They went to the car each of them have. Manta had a limousine while Ren had a blue Ferrari, Ryu had a red Lamborghini and lastly Horohoro had borrowed the company's black and white panda Porsche.

"You look gorgeous, onii-chan." Manta commented. Yoh blushed a bit as he coughed.

"You can stop calling me onii-chan for tonight, Manta-kun. And I a sure you it was just because of the make-up and the dress. Nothing more." Yoh said.

"Please, Yui-chan. Your body curves bring out your beauty and your make-up only highlights your beautiful glow in your face. You will surely be the center of the attention there." Manta smirked.

"I am not planning to be the center of the attention. The problem is I can't run in these heels." Yoh groaned a bit.

"I am sure you can do it." Manta said.

…

"_There are a lot of guests here already, over."_ Joco said through the secret communication device he had.

"_We are almost there, over."_ Horohoro answered back.

"_The stupid Lyserg Diethel is here already and he is wooing and lusting over some men here, over."_ Joco added. Horohoro and the others were laughing at what he said about the Diethel president. They already knew that Lyserg is openly gay and he is probably planning something with his gayness.

"_Stay and look out for any suspicious actions from the guests, over."_ Horohoro instructed.

"_Roger that."_

A few minutes later and they can already see the hotel.

"By the way, Yui-chan." Manta seriously said.

"Yes, Manta-kun?" Yoh asked curiously. Seeing Manta so serious is not always common or a rear thing indeed.

"Never… ever… cross paths with Hao." He warned "Don't let him become interested in you, Yui-chan. He is a very dangerous guy… a part of the Yakuza. If he is interested with anyone, he will do anything to find everything about that person." Manta looked at Yoh as they stopped in at an intersection because of the red light. Yoh softly smiled and kissed the cheeks of Manta who blushed a bit from the simple act.

"Arigatou, Manta-kun. You are such a sweet child. I won't fail to remember that." Yoh chuckled.

After some time of driving, they arrive at the entrance of the hotel. Manta and the other drivers went down and gave their key to the bellboy and opened the passenger's seat. The first who entered where Horohoro followed by Ryu, Ren and lastly Manta. A lot of people stopped what they are doing to look at the newly arrived guests. Who wouldn't look?

The handsome young owners of the biggest companies all over Japan had arrived all together… except for Hao of course.

"Oya~ the writer Yoh is here. He is so dreamy. I totally love his works and I wish he would write about his life." A girl squealed to her companion.

"Oh, he has a guest? Probably his friend?" Another lady asked.

"Or his secret girl friend." Another one added.

"Look at him… isn't that Ryunosuke of the Umemiya Family? The young owner of the company who reaches the Top 4 most powerful and richest company in Japan?" A married woman exclaimed.

"Yes! He is still single and very handsome." A young lady mentioned.

"How about him?" A lady in red asked.

"Who?" Her companion asked.

"Ren Tao from the infamous Tao family. He is one of the POWERFUL 3 and are closely related with Hao-sama!~" The lady answered.

"Yes. He is still young and still very handsome. Many women, who can't get Hao, will probably be after him."

"True enough."

When Manta entered many women giggled and Men stopped what they are doing to look at the newly arrival. Women where blushing on how dreamy Manta is but when they noticed the gorgeous and delectable companion of Manta, they glared at her while some are wondering who she could be. Men where looking at her like she is some kind of meat and wanting to her right away but they stopped when they saw the serious look on Manta towards them.

Yoh cute chuckled at Manta's antics.

"It's okay Manta-kun. I can protect myself." Yoh said just enough for Manta to hear.

"Nope Yui-chan. Tonight you are Yui-chan and I will personally protect you with all of my being." Manta sweetly smiled at his companion who just giggled and murmured a cute thank you.

When they stopped near the side, some men and women came to talk to them. Probably about business, relationship and their companion.

Pirika, Anna and Tamao decided to walk for a bit to see the venue and look for suspicious people around who could hurt the people. They bid farewell to their partners. Horohoro who are bombarded with people can't go through the crowd so Anna pulled her with him saying a mumble excuse to the people. Manta and Yoh on the other hand can't escape from the people around them.

On another side of the party hall stood a very angry and jealous Lyserg Diethel.

"Who the heck are those people to get the attention of the whole celebration?" Lyserg asked angrily to his companion. It was Faust with his girlfriend, Eliza.

"The top 2, 3, and 4 company CEOs just arrived. That's all." Faust answered.

"And who is that bitch who caught the attention of the men?" Lyserg asked once again. Clearly he is very frustrated.

"I am not yet sure, Lyserg. But she is surely with the Oyamada." Faust once again answered.

"Hao must not see her or he might get interested with her." Lyserg suddenly planned.

"Lyserg-kun, Hao won't be interested in her. I am sure with that one. He had met a lot of more beautiful women than her but he was never interested in anyone. Probably he is more interested in men if I am correct." Eliza calmly stated.

Lyserg looked at her and smiled.

"That is true." Lyserg nodded his head in agreement. He believed no one can get the attention of Hao except for himself. He will surely win this round.

"Have you already stationed them?" Lyserg asked.

"Yes, when you are near Hao-sama later… you will just give us a sign and we will pursue the attack." Faust answered.

"Good." Lyserg evilly smirked.

"Do you want some drink?" A waiter, namely Joco, asked the three.

"Great timing." Lyserg said as he got a wine from the tray Joco is bringing. Eliza and Faust also got their own drinks.

"Good day mam and sir." Joco bowed his head and went to the other guests and offered them their drinks.

When the drinks are all gone, he went to get another set of pastries to be offered.

"_Lyserg Diethel and Faust are really planning something. I heard there conversation, over."_ Joco said.

"_When will they do it, over?"_ Anna asked.

"_When Hao Asakura will arrive, over."_ Joco answered looking around him for possible suspicious person.

"_Good job, Joco. Over."_ Pirika commented as she walked along the second floor corridors.

"Who is your companion, Mr. Manta Oyamada?" A man in his late 20's asked in amusement as he looked at Yoh from top to bottom. Yoh on the other hand, who was not used to such popularity, blushed in every angle as many men tried to asked him many questions about who she is. Manta crooked his head and forcedly smiled at them while he placed his hand on Yoh's waist and pulled Yoh towards him.

"She is Yui Oyamada, a distant cousin from the side of my father." Manta declared.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yui-chan. I am Marco Lasso of the Lasso Industries." The man said as he clasps Yoh's hand and kissed the back of it. Yoh blushes a few shades of pink.

"I- The pleasure is all mine Mr. Lasso." Yoh bowed in a princess way and smiled at Marco. Before Marco could talk, the speaker welcomed the arrival of the VIP.

"Let us all welcome Hao Asakura-sama."

Now all guests are looking at him except for Marco and Yoh who were engaged in a good conversation about music.

"Kyah! It's Hao-sama." A girl squealed and blushed.

"At last, he's here." Lyserg spoke.

The music started and many pairings decided to dance at the center.

Lyserg was about to go near Hao when Hao grabbed the hand of the nearest lady he saw and dance with her. The lady was blushing and stuttering at the charms of Hao.

"Do you want to dance, Yui-chan?" Marco asked.

"Sure." Yoh answered.

Marco brought Yoh at the center and they began dancing.

Hao was having a very boring time with the lady he decided to dance with. The woman keeps on stuttering. He shook his head and looked at the invited guests. He could see curious and looks of amazement from the guests, mostly on the female population. Who won't be?

He is wearing an haute couture in a finest material. His blazer is dark blue in color, he has inner white long sleeves and dark blue slacks fitting his manly build. His long waist level hair is tied near the bottom part. He was like a real life god walking in front of the mass of people.

He caught sight of the most wonderful goddess he ever saw. She was dancing with a man named Marco Lasso who was one of the people who wants to bring him down. He looked at her and was amazed by her outmost beauty. She is very stunning from her hair down to her gorgeous body. He smirked at himself.

"_She is gorgeous but I am sure she will be like the other ladies here who will stutter in my presence and who would cling with me like some cantankerous prostitute."_ He taught to himself but it doesn't hurt to try so when a new music started he thanked the woman she was dancing with and proceeded to the couple.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lasso. I would like to have a dance with you partner." Hao said in his usual velvet voice.

Marco crooked his brow but decided to smile. He won't like to be at the bad side of Hao for now.

"Sure." Marco said.

"Will you dance with me, young lady?" Hao asked with his killer smile. Yoh smiled back and answered,

"Sure."

Hao grabbed Yoh's hand and they started dancing.

"So… what is your name?" Hao started the conversation.

"It is rude to ask someone's name when you are not done introducing yours, am I correct?" Hao said. Inside he was boiling in anticipation to tick off this high and mighty Hao Asakura.

"My apologies, my lady. I am Hao Asakura the CEO of the Asakura Company. Pleased to meet you." Hao said. He was smirking inside for this is the first time he met such a lady with this attitude.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Yui. I am here with my cousin." Yoh answered briefly.

"_She is really interesting…" _Hao taught.

"And who perhaps is your cousin?" Hao asked beginning to like the company of the young lady.

"It's Manta-kun. Manta Oyamada." Yoh answered and then his eyes widened a bit.

"_Damn. I shouldn't have said that Manta is my cousin. He might interrogate him about me. Wrong move Yoh… wrong move."_ Yoh taught as he shook his head.

"Yui-chan… Yui-chan?" Hao called. Yoh was snapped from his thinking and smiled embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry… what is it again?" Yoh asked.

"Do you want to have a dinner with me tomorrow?" Hao asked.

"Oh… dinner huh? I'm sorry but I can't. I have a lot of things to do." Yoh lied.

"How about next weekend?" Hao continued.

"This is bad." Yoh murmured.

"Uhm… you see, I really can't have dinner with anyone. Uhm… I am a very busy person and I assure you my parents are very overprotective of me so…"

"How about I go to your house?" Hao still insisted. By the minute he is more and more interested in Yoh. He never thought a woman will be able to reject her charisma. Now that is something new.

"NO! I- I mean I am sorry Mr. Asakura but… no one can visit me except my cousins. So…" Yoh wanted to get out of Hao's grasp there and then. He looked at Manta with pleading eyes and Manta nodded. Thank God Manta knows Yoh that they can converse even through eyes. Manta hurriedly went to save Yoh.

"Good evening, Hao-san. I would like to dance with my cousin for a while." Manta greeted.

"Good evening to you too. Ask her first then, Manta-kun." Hao greeted back. He is kind of irritated that Manta intervened at a very crucial point of there conversation.

"May I ask this dance, Yui-chan?" Manta asked with a small bow.

"My pleasure, Manta-kun." Yoh was beyond happy to be saved from the company of Hao. Manta brought Yoh away from Hao as they started dancing.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Manta was worried towards his supposed to be cousin. Yoh bid a sigh and looked at his cousin nervously.

"Yeah. I thank you for saving me a while ago. I can't hold a longer conversation with that Hao. He irritates my guts and I just want to smack him because of his rudeness and all that." Yoh answered truthfully. Manta just answered a chuckle.

After a while, the music stopped and all guests were just talking to each other. Some where eating while some where chatting. A lot of girls were coming near Hao but was rejected. Lyserg then started a conversation with Hao which Hao found very boring indeed.

"Manta… let's go near Hao and Lyserg. There's a chance that something will happen." Yoh said and Manta just nodded bringing Yoh to the side just enough to hear the conversation of Hao and Lyserg. Hao looked at Yoh who looked back. Yoh then avoided his gaze and shook his head.

"This is bad." Manta started.

"Bad? Why?" Yoh asked as he looked at his surroundings for any possible attacks.

"Hao had his sights on you, Yui-chan. He keeps on glancing at you and those eyes… it is predatory." Manta shook his head and his eyes are full of worry.

Yoh sweetly smiled at him.

"Perhaps… but he will never find me. Remember this is just one time thing and I will be Yoh Oyamada in no time." Manta just nodded his head but he is still worried for Yoh.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a gun shot was heard and everyone is alerted. Yoh was beyond ready and he looked at Hao and Lyserg. He then ran towards them and…

* * *

**Virorium Section**

Thank you everyone for taking time to review ^_^ I am so glad :333

ohohohoh i might make this story a little shorter for i promise myself not to write any stories unless i finish this one :333

ohoohoh probably 20 chapters... XD but i promise that it will be more than 10 chapters :333

Please don't forget to review *A*

**Spy my love © 2013**

**© Ren Tamiya**


	4. Third Mission

**Chapter 3: Third Mission**

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya**_

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

**Party…**

Suddenly, out of nowhere a gun shot was heard and everyone is alerted. Yoh was beyond ready and he looked at Hao and Lyserg. He then ran towards them and…

Lyserg protected Hao but Hao's expression was just as calm as the sunny sky. He wasn't afraid of the bullet or any attacks at all. The bullet almost hit Lyserg towards his heart when Yoh suddenly back flipped and hit the bullet just in time. The bullet then hit the person who fired the bullet straight in the heart.

"_Look for any possible accomplice and check for his pulse. I repeat check for a pulse"_ Yoh said in the secret communication device.

"I-I" Lyserg was beyond terrified.

Yoh was beyond angry at him.

"Are you NUTS?! Do you really want to die early? If you want to kill yourself then don't do it here!" Yoh angrily exclaimed. He was stressed out of the happenings in the party and he just wanted to go home.

"I- How dare you?! If I didn't move in front of Hao-sama, he will be the one who will get hurt!" Lyserg angrily shouted.

Yoh laughed at his antics and looked at him seriously.

"You really think Hao Asakura would let anyone to kill him? Are you trying to make him look weak by your actions, Lyserg Diethel? That bullet will surely kill you. It will draw right in your heart." Yoh said. It shocked Lyserg.

"Then why- why did you defend? How did you-"

"I don't want to see anyone dead today. I blocked it for you so make sure you won't kill yourself next time. I am pretty sure you still have a lot of things to do in your life." Yoh warned.

"_He's dead."_ Horohoro declaired.

"_There are no accomplices."_ Pirika added.

"_I saw another one who escaped. Damn it."_ Joco groaned.

"I think I'm having a head ache." Yoh chimed with a smile as he shook her head. He rubbed his forehead. He had had enough already for that night.

"Excuse us then. Yui-chan and I must go." Manta was now helping Yoh. Yoh looked at him and smiled fondly.

"Good evening to all but we must depart." Yoh said as he slightly bowed his head.

Manta then pulled Yoh outside and to there car. The bellboy handed him the key. Manta opened the passenger's seat and Yoh went inside. Then Manta followed next and drove away from the hotel.

"That was crazy. Probably you will be happy that Lyserg will be killed, right?" Manta asked in wonder.

"Not really… first and foremost, it won't be interesting and I already love this mission. Second we all want answers, right? Lyserg and Faust are the two people who can give those. Third and lastly I am sure I still need something with Lyserg." Yoh explained. Manta nodded his head before muttering,

"I suppose."

A few minutes later and Yoh was sound asleep. Manta smirked at Yoh thinking Yoh-onii-chan was so cute when he is sleeping. He decided to let Yoh sleep in his house just tonight. After arriving he parked the car and carry Yoh bridal style. He then placed Yoh in the room across his room then asked the maid to dress him up appropriate for sleeping.

"Good night, Yoh-nii-chan." Manta then kissed the forehead of Yoh. He went to his room and then he himself stripped off from his party clothes and changed it to sleeping attire. Then he slept for the night.

The next day, Manta was woken up by a knock on his door.

"It's me, young master." An old man's voice called.

"Arnold, why are you waking me up? Is Yoh-nii-san already awake?" Manta asked as he looked at the time. It was 8:23 A.M. and he is pretty sure that Yoh is not yet awake. He is a very heavy sleeper that even a shove won't wake him up. Maybe if he felt like going to the bathroom or if he is very hungry then he would wake up.

"No young master. You have a visitor." Arnold answered.

"This early? Who is it, Arnold?" He asked his butler as he stood up from his bed to change his clothes. He would want an early shower but having a visitor this early, it would be impossible to do so.

"It is Sr. Hao Asakura, young master." Arnold stated. Manta stopped and was dead silence from what he heard. He can't believe what his ears just picked up.

"Hao… the CEO of the Asakura company, Arnold?" Manta asked making sure if he heard correctly.

"Yes, young master Manta. The one and only Hao Asakura."

"Arnold, please tell a maid to go to Yoh-nii-sama's room and tell her never to let nii-sama out of the room. After that you go down first then I will follow." Manta instructed. Arnold bowed his head and said a 'right away young master' before leaving. Manta sat at the table near his bed and decided to catch up with his breathe.

"What is he doing here?" Manta asked himself as he calmly taught for a moment. He then picked up his clothes and changed for the day. He wore a typical and casual attire then he decided to go down.

**Yoh Oyamada's room…**

Yoh groaned as he decided to sit up from the bed. He looked at the time and heard his stomach grumble.

"No wonder I woke up early. I didn't have dinner last night. I still had my migraine and I am very tired." Yoh told himself as he rubbed the back of his head and stifled a yawn. He stretched out before looking at his garments. He was wearing a plain above the knee length silky night gown. He didn't bother to change his clothes as he decided he was very hungry and lazy to do it so he opened the door and went outside.

"You are not allowed by Manta-sama to go out." A maid came running towards Yoh. Yoh crook his head slightly at the left side and smiled fondly.

"Onegai." Yoh simply said. The maids blushed and mumbled a 'kawaii' and then a little squeal before bowing her head and doing her chores. Yoh taught that it was easy and must remind Manta about teaching them not to react to temptations. He didn't even mind that the the left dress' strap was currently in his in between his shoulders and elbow or in his small biceps. His long hair was until his middle back. All in all he was like a female waiting to be pounce by a lot of deadly wolf.

Down below, Manta just went down and greeted Hao a good morning. Then they sat in the living room overlooking the grand stairs. Arnold bowed before leaving as he was asked by Manta to bring some coffee and snacks for himself and the visitor.

"What do I owe this grand visit, Hao-kun?" Manta firmly asked. His voice tingling with annoyance and he had the guts to show it by the tone of his voice.

"Why good morning, Manta-kun. Such a pleasure to meet you this morning. I suppose you want me to be direct to the point, yes?" Hao smirked at this. Manta smiled back but deep inside he was irritated at best.

"Sure."

"Well you see… I came to ask you about your dear cousin. She seemed to have caught my outmost interest and I wanted to speak to her privately. A short breakfast maybe." Hao said in his deep yet velvet voice.

"Oh… well you see," Manta was cut-off when someone called his name.

"AH! Manta-kun, Asakura-san… O-HA-YO!" Yoh greeted in his playful and girly tone. He then yawned a bit before looking at them. Manta looks at him as if he grew a head while Hao playfully smirked at his cuteness.

"Excuse me." Manta said as he stood up and hurriedly went to the 'still oblivious' Yoh. Manta pulled Yoh through the corridors. He just shrieked in shock but didn't say anything. Manta pulled him inside Yoh's temporary room.

"What just happened?" Yoh asked wondering why he was back again in his room.

Manta sighed and shook Yoh in his own little world. Yoh blinked a bit and then looked at Manta.

"This is bad, Yoh-onii-san… really bad." Manta gulped. Yoh looked at him weirdly then he said,

"Bad… why ba-… oh my goodness. WHAT THE HECK IS HAO ASAKURA DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Yoh shouted as he ran around his room.

"Firstly this is our house and second he visited because he wanted to talk to you… privately." Manta answered. Yoh once again looked at him and groaned like he was about to die.

"NO! This can't be happening to my wonderful life. Why am I associated with such dangerous man?" Yoh asked Manta as he jumped to his bed and hide behind the thick pillows he have. Manta just shook his head on how childish Yoh can be.

"It's alright, nii-sama. It doesn't matter; I will surely protect you from him. It will be better if you stay in your room. I am pretty sure he will be gone in no time." Manta encouragingly muttered softly. Yoh calms down and peaked through the covers.

"Really? You will do that for me?" Yoh asked cutely. Manta nodded and Yoh jumped up.

"Yay! Oh… but I'm really hungry." Yoh said as he rubbed his tummy who grumbled in response. Manta quickly chuckled and patted Yoh on his head.

"No worries, I will get you something for breakfast. I'll let the maid send it in. I have to go down and prevent that Hao from coming to you. I am pretty sure I will give him some hint that you are never an interesting individual." Manta said as he opened the door and went outside Yoh's room.

On the living room, Hao was making a call to his assistant.

"_I want you to search something for me."_ Hao started.

"_What is it?"_ Silva asked.

"_I want you to search any information about Yui Oyamada… a possible cousin or a distant relative of Manta Oyamada."_ Hao answered with a smirk. He will definitely get a close info about Yui-chan. Then again he could just have Manta spill it for him. Even if Manta is your typical shy type person, he is doing great job protecting Yui and being a CEO. He is definitely not to be messed with.

"_Right away."_ Silva answered nonchalantly.

"_Oh and by the way… search if Yui has a birthmark at her right shoulder blades. It has a rose-like structure with vines intertwined with its petals. Then again if you could find anyone who has of the same birth mark then I want you to also find anything about that person. I want it A.S.A.P."_ Hao instructed with a hint of hurry and abrupt perseverance.

"_I understand. By the way, I've already collated the names of the guys who are tagged as bearers."_ Silva mentioned. He was currently researching more info about the bearers and he will probably finish that tonight. He is planning to research the girl named Yui first before the bearers because his boos needs it ASAP.

When Hao saw Manta going down the stairs he then abruptly said his goodbyes and then kept his cell phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry but Yui-chan is certainly not in a good shape. Then again she told me that she can't believe that her _idol_ will be here and h-_she_ would definitely shout if she could be _near_ you so she wanted to stay away. She is definitely a total _fan girl_. She told me she is a part on one of your official fan girl page." Manta lied as he stressed out the important words. Hao looked at him curiously as he crooked his head in disbelief.

"She is also a fan girl… huh?" Hao asked nonchalantly. Manta is definitely a good actor. Hao just smirked to himself.

"Yes. She has a lot of collections and she is definitely a _stalker_. So if you don't want to associate yourselves with a legendary fan girl then you better back off." Manta smirked at his words of wisdom. I am sure Hao will never ever be interested in any fan girls especially from a much known family. Manta is 75% sure that Hao will back out now.

"Well then… just tell her I thank her for saving Lyserg and probably myself from the attack. Then I must go now." Hao simply said as he stood up. Manta followed him through the door which was opened by Arnold who bowed to the visitor. Hao didn't even look back even after Arnold closing the door.

Manta sighed in comfort.

"Thank God he's gone." Manta murmured to himself. He looked at Arnold and said, "Please call on Yoh-nii-san and tell him that we will just eat in the dining area. If he is eating, ask him first if he want to join me for breakfast."

"Yes, young master." Arnold bowed and went up the stairs to go to Yoh's room.

After a few minutes a lively Yoh came down and sat at the right side of Manta who sat at the main place for the head of the family.

"Did I miss something?" Yoh asked as he decided to dig in when Manta told him to eat. Manta followed and also ate the food served.

"Nothing really. I am pretty sure he will never be interested with you right now." Manta proudly mentioned with a small chuckled. Yoh looked at him,

"You manage that? What did you do? Did you blackmail him or something?" Yoh asked desperately wanting to know the technique Manta used.

"Nah. I can't blackmail such a powerful man. Certainly I just made a lie here and there and then he left." Manta answered as he went to drink his cup of coffee.

Yoh did not push the topic any further as he decided that the food is more interesting because of his grumbling tummy. Yoh's phone suddenly rang as he looked at the person who called. It was his manager Tao Jun. Yoh was nervous so he answered it hurriedly.

"_Good morning, Jun-chan. Is there anything you want?"_ Yoh asked courteously not wanting to anger his long time manager.

"_YOH O-YA-MA-DA…"_ Jun started with an evil intent to actually kill Yoh if ever he was in front of the beautiful woman. Yoh gulped before answering, _"Yes, Jun-chan?"_

"_Don't JUN-CHAN me! Yoh, you get your butt down right here in the office if you still want to live for the next day. We have a conference in less than an hour! Where are?!"_ Jun shouted angrily as Yoh heard a smashing sound on the other line. Yoh gulped again and looked at the time then muttered an 'oh no'.

"_Now young man… don't you dare 'Oh no' me! You get right here in 10 minutes if you value your life."_ Jun ended the call. Yoh was beyond frightened as he hurried went up the stairs and change his clothes without even having a bath. Manta was shocked looking at his supposed to be guest. He was done eating so he followed Yoh upstairs. He was not even at the top of the stairs when he saw Yoh running downstairs.

"May I borrow your car, Manta-kun?" Yoh asked.

"Sure… just ask the key from Arnold. Why are you in a hurry?" Manta asked curiously.

"Oh! I had a conference and I had totally forgotten about it. So yeah thanks. I have to go now." Yoh went downstairs and asked the key from Arnold who gave it right away. He then went to the garage and borrowed Manta's silver Ferrari Enzo. He then dashed off with an illegal speed. After a few minutes, he parked at car in the parking lot and went out. There are a lot of paparazzi waiting for him who took his pictures and ask him some question. He was wearing his sun glasses which looked practically cool on him. He removed the sun glasses and made a dashing smile that could melt any maiden's heart.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming to my conference. I will be answering your questions there." He said as he started walking inside the company.

A lot of Yoh's fans, who are also there, squealed in anticipation that they had heard their idol say a word and saw him smile at them. They also looked at his attire which was really hot. He was wearing a fitting shirt and a tight leather black vest which shows his curve. Bellow he was wearing tight leather punk denim with chains hanging from it. He is also wearing a guy's punk boots. All in all he was the hot and spicy specie in the eyes of all women and definitely the uke of all seme.

**Asakura's Corporation…**

Hao is still thinking if what Manta said was true about his cousin. If ever it was true, he will never show himself to that woman but then again even if it was to be true, he has still a bit of interest towards her. Most especially if it was a lie, then he would definitely want to meet Yui once again and probably date with her. He wants to know what an enigma she could be.

"Her information is here." Silva said as he yawned a bit before placing a folder in front of his boss. His boss looked at him before opening the folder.

"She really does exist. Then again I also researched about the person who had the mark you said. There is actually one person who has that birthmark in the whole world. This is the file of that person." Silva handed a blue folder and placed it at the top of the table. His boss was looking at the lady's information's.

"This is-"

* * *

**Virorium Section**

Thanks for the long wait. Due to the upcoming FOUNDATION DAY ANNIVERSARY of our school, i've been busy since i am part of the dance troupe _

we kept on practicing everytime

but then again here it is

hope you all like it

(2013)


	5. Fourth Mission

**Chapter 4: Fourth Mission**

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

**Diethel Corporation…**

"PARDON?" Lyserg asked evilly. The person in front of him just gulped in response as a very cold shiver run up his spines.

"Uhm… the gunman you hired was killed, sire. His two accomplices were nowhere to be found." The man reasoned out with another gulp. Lyserg looks at him and shoved the files in his table.

"Get out NOW! How dare they fail and endanger my life as well! Stupid morons." The man was scurrying away not wanting to see his fuming boss. Lyserg was exacerbated and definitely furious of the failed attempt. Lyserg crumpled a paper and growled at no one.

"You called, master?" A woman asked. Lyserg angrily looked at her.

"I want you to search something for me." Lyserg motioned the woman to go near her and she followed.

"Search anything you can find about that slut Yui Oyamada. I want the information A.S.A.P. Don't forget to tell Mr. Faust about our little meeting later this afternoon." Lyserg said, anger still lingering in his voice. The woman, who was his secretary, bowed her head after muttering a 'right away sire' and she went out of the office. Lyserg sat back down on his chair.

"Soon enough… everything will be mine and in the end, I will be the one who will be happy." Lyserg evil smirked to no one except himself as he looked at the window of his office. There he saw tall buildings and the city.

**Yoh's Conference…**

Flashes of cameras, records of video camera and chattering reporters are heard inside the conference room. They already started the open forum and a lot of reporters started raising their hands in an attempt to ask Yoh Oyamada their questions.

"My name is Ayame. When will you release your new book, Yoh-kun?" A busty woman asked while holding a pen and a notebook.

"Thank you for that question Ayame-san. There is no exact date yet but I am pretty sure that it will be within this year." Yoh answered politely with his trademark happy-go-lucky smirk.

Jun then chooses another reporter to ask his or her question.

"Thank you. I am Jonathan of the Book Genius Magazine and I want to ask who was that person you are with in the Hao Asakura party celebration yesterday? Was that your secret lover? Are you dating?" Jonathan asked in curiosity. Yoh flash his smile and answered,

"Thank you Mr. Jonathan. First and foremost that was a good friend of mine. I am not really dating anyone right now and most of all I don't have a secret lover at all." Yoh shyly chuckled.

"Is it true that you are gay, Yoh-sama?" Someone suddenly shouted.

"Nope but I can probably say that I am a BI." Yoh honestly said. He then got a nudge from Jun who slightly chuckled at her employer. Yoh chuckled back.

"Is it true that the book you promised to release next month is a BL novel? Your first BL novel?" Another woman asked excitedly. From the rumor, many females and males are excited to read Yoh's book which will be released next month. It is said to be a boy love novel. Men and women already loved his books and he became a definite hit after starting and finishing his series of "Blooded Obsession".

"Rumors do fly by so quickly. I am proud to say that the book is really a BL novel and it was my first. I wanted to try some quick detour before I release my new series of novel. If the BL novel will be a hit then I would try to consider having a BL series next time." Yoh explained and many female reporters squealed in delight. A lot of Yoh's fans, mostly females, who was outside and who heard the live conference were nose bleeding and squealing like some possessive fan girls.

"Alright. Last question before we end." Jun announced at the press. Many reporters eagerly raise there hands. Jun then picked a man in his late 30's.

"Thank you so much. Good morning Ms. Jun, Mr. Yoh. I'm Leonard of the Celebrity Ace monthly magazine. I just want to ask you about your opinion in the Dethiel family who-" He cute off by Jun. Yoh raise his eye bro… this is really an interesting Press Conference.

"This is not appropriate for this conference." Jun scolded. Yoh patted his manager and smiled.

"It's alright, Jun-chan. Leonard-san please do continue." The other reporters where listening attentive to Leonard. They readied there voice recorder, video recorder and their pen and paper for the most interesting question in the whole press conference.

"Thank you so much for the consideration Yoh-kun. We all know that you are once the heir of the top 2 multimillionaire company in the whole Japan, the Oyamada Company which is also an ally of the Asakura's. You probably heard that the Diethel Company wanted to partner up or ally themselves with the Asakura's. Diethel Company had been going down ever since the massacre last 3 years ago. Can you tell us your opinion about this matter, Yoh Oyamada-sama?" Leonard asked seriously. Yoh tilted his head down a bit to show his appreciation. He then looked at the whole people in the conference.

"First and foremost thank you Mr. Leonard. You gained my respect for that marvelous question. I wouldn't like to associate myself with such things since I am currently not the heir. Then again since you asked for my opinion, I won't be afraid to share for the sake of my best friends who could be in danger. Our world is a very dangerous place. If ever I was the current CEO I won't be listening to all the rumblings of the Diethel. I saluted the owner's courage to have faced his embarrassment and asked Asakura-san such insanely offer. When you think about it, why would Asakura-san accept? Would he gain anything from such offer? One word… no. If the Diethel really want to reach the top like the Asakura's then they should start using their brains and work hard with their sweat and blood not cling to the Top 1. I wouldn't blame Asakura-san though for he only wants entertainment as it is." Yoh stated using his charisma that only himself has. That charisma is something that would allow anyone to be captive of his words and believe him at that very moment. All of them where stunned by his honest comment to the situation. Lenoard stood up and started clapping his hand and the other followed soon. He is such a brave fellow to ever honestly express himself. He then chuckled and smile at them.

"Then again it would all depend to the decision of Asakura-san." He added in his usual happy go lucky tone just to break the amazement of others.

"I think that is everything for now. See you next month for the launching and another open conference for all. Good day once again." Jun said as she stood up followed by Yoh. Yoh bowed at them and they went at the back door.

Jun then annoyingly smacked the head of Yoh who groaned in response.

"What was that for?" Yoh asked as he massaged his abused head.

"Don't pull out a stunt like that again. You are going to get yourself killed in due time, Yoh-kun. I am pretty sure if Lyseg Diethel would see you in the television with those words, he will surely be your enemy. He will kill you and make you scream." Jun worriedly exclaimed, venomous anger is still heard in her tone.

"I intentionally provoked them, Jun-chan." Yoh said as he placed his headphones on the right place, in his neck.

"Why? I thought you quitted already?" Jun shook her head.

"I did. I just want to help my ex- colleagues and friends. They promised me this is the last time already and I want Lyserg to show his true color. I am also interested in the whereabouts of Faust-san." He honestly said. They are now in Yoh's dressing room.

"Your interest will surely kill you someday, Yoh." Jun leaned on the door as she looked at Yoh who sat in front of the mirror.

"Someday then…" Yoh murmured.

**Lyserg Company…**

Lyserg was beyond furious. He just saw everything Yoh Oyamada said from the live press conference in the Celebrity Channel. He, once again, crumpled a paper from his table and threw it across the room. How the hell could he? How could he insult the Diethel Family in front of the people and in front of the press? He will never forgive that Yoh Oyamada.

"Ex- Oyamada heir, huh? You will go down Yoh Oyamada. You will definitely be at the top of my list." Lyserg growled in annoyance. He can't believe the guts of that writer. He is just a writer for fuck's sake and he can say things like that? He will surely bring him down through the depths of hell.

**Asakura Company…**

Hao. He is a person who is hard to impress, interest and amuse. He smirked to himself as he was done watching a certain writer. A while ago, Silva went barging in his office during his personal time. He promised to kill Silva if the thing he needed wasn't important. So Silva told him to watch the Celebrity channel and he will definitely find it very amusing. Silva then left him and turned on his television and there he saw someone or something that entertained him the most.

After hearing the slight speech about Diethel family he smirked. Now that is what we call interesting. He is definitely not a fan girl because obviously he is a man. With his sense of justice and self calmness then he would never be the stalker type and besides he is also a famous writer so he will never bow down to such actions. Then again he might also be easily manipulated and might even bend down to my every whim for I am tagged as a living god. After all my manipulative charms are very strong. Then again he can't have off springs with him.

"Have you watched it?" Silva asked.

"Definitely. He really impresses me." Hao answered as he turned off the television.

"What do you think of him?" Silva asked.

"Well he can be a good partner in bed but he can't have my heir." Hao answered unaffected by the stare of Silva.

"Are you sure about that?" Silva teased. Hao looked at him.

"What do you mean? He is not in the list you know." Hao looked at his head hacker.

Silva just smirked.

**Oyamada Company…**

"I can't believe him." Manta murmured to himself as he turned off the television after watching Yoh's press conference. Ever since Yoh became a famous writer, Manta never missed all of his press conference and launching of his different books. He even smirked when he heard that his brother made a BL novel. He would definitely buy at least a dozen of copies of that.

"Now he has definitely provoked Lyserg and worse… he caught the attention of Hao. Then again I know Hao is not definitely Gay so he will never follow Yoh. What will happen if Hao will know that Yui and Yoh are the same?" Manta told himself as he sighed and decided to do more of his work before he will have his lunch.

**Restaurant…**

Jun and Yoh already ordered something from the menu. They were talking about Yoh's vacation when Yoh's phone call music was heard.

"For a moment." Yoh told Jun. Jun nodded.

"Hello, Yoh speaking." Yoh greeted.

"Yoh-oniiiiiiii~" A girl squealed. Yoh put the phone away from his ears and Jun was also covering her ears.

"Eto- Yu-chan?" Yoh asked.

"Hai! It's been a while ne, Yoh-onii-chan." The girl was totally excited to hear from Yoh.

"What is it? Do you want anything?" Yoh asked. He is as ecstatic as the girl but he can't show it since he is not that hyper.

"Can't I just call my best onii-chan to say hi?" The girl pouted on the other line. Yoh chuckled at his delight.

"Fine. I'm going to Japan." The girl simply stated.

"WHAT?! Really? When? What time? Do you want me to get you?" Yoh excitedly said.

"Oho~ so onii-chan is really excited. Yay! I'll be there next week Monday. 6 A.M. And sure you can get me." The girl answered.

"Monday?" Yoh asked looking at the angry Jun. Then Yoh added "Gomen, Yui… Yu-chan. I can't. I have a very important business to attend in the morning. Maybe I can meet you up in the afternoon?" Yoh smirked at the retreating anger of his manager.

"Great idea! 3pm then. But where?" Yui asked.

"How about at the Xiam Green Leaf Café near our favorite book store, the Atkinson Phoenix Book store." Yoh suggested.

"Great! I'll be there at exactly three." Yui said.

"I can't wait to see you soon, Yui-chan." Yoh declared. Yui smirked and said the same.

"Good by for now, Yui-chan." Yoh said. After hearing Yui's good bye and long I miss you's Yoh pushed the end button and hid his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Jun asked.

"Oh. She's my cousin and one of my best friends. Yui Oyamada." Yoh explained. Jun just nodded her head.

"But I am wondering…"

"What?" Jun asked. The food was served and they started eating.

"I wonder why she wanted to go back to Japan. Last time I check she only comes here every summer but this month is not a vacation moth." Yoh decided to eat the food and slowly and carefully chew it.

"You will know in just a few short days later." Jun said. Yoh just nodded his head and they continue their lunch break.

**The next day…**

"What did you just say?" Kalim asked seriously. He can't believe what he was currently hearing from his employee. Horohoro flinched at the tone of Kalim.

"Boss, Sr. Michael Faust was killed yesterday. It was suspected as a murder." Horohoro once again said.

"The Michael Faust was killed?" Kalim asked once again.

"Who could've killed him?" Pirika asked. It was such a strange occurrence indeed.

"Pirika, tell Anna and Joco to research about Michael Faust location, activities or anything important on that day he was killed or murdered. Horohoro and Pirika, you two research some possible witnesses on the accident. Pirika please also tell Tamao-chan to research any information's about Michael. Whether he has an argument with the current and new Faust leader Mr. Johann Faust or anything at all like if he is in the underworld and stuff. I want all the possible information's by the end of the day. You two, dismissed." Kalim instructed. His two employees bowed there head in respect and went out of his office. He also went back to work and he has some friends to ask and interrogate.

The news just spread like wild fire that Michael Faust, a multimillionaire, died in a shoot-out. He was possible murdered but the question is, who?

"Michael Faust… huh?" Yoh asked himself as he looked at the current news in the newspaper. Yoh turned on his laptop and decided to research anything about Michael Faust. That was fast update indeed.

_**Name:**__ Michael Faust_

_**Age:**__ 45 years old_

_**Occupation:**__ ex- CEO of the Faust Enterprises_

_**Birth date: **__June 28, 1967_

_**Death date:**__ January 7, 2013_

_**Reason of death: **__Killed by three bullets in the heart_

_**Business:**__ 10 different companies in the whole world_

_**Heir of his companies:**__ Johann Faust _

_**Scandal:**_

_Known to own an underworld business of selling __**'BEARERS'**__, women and children for slavery or sex slaves._

_Known to own a lot of underground fighting arena. It involves big people in the business, money and drugs._

And a lot more info came like his different business around the globe, his activities and everything related to him.

"This government website is definitely useful. I wonder why they haven't arrested this man since they've known his style and underground business. It is possible that they have no proof on the matter." Yoh told himself as he also looked at the files of the people he had business with. There's a good percent that half of those people he transacted are illegal and has to do with human trafficking and drug dealing. But the Questions still stands though,

_Who killed him?_

_What is the reason for killing him?_

Yoh taught for a while. There's a great possibility that he was killed by the plan of the Diethel or even his own heir. Then again his enemies could also be the reason to have his death. Hao couldn't be connected with this though because he seemed to have gotten an interest with the two families as allied. He won't surely end his interest for he could've killed them in a snap of his fingers.

_So why now?_

_What's the point?_

His thoughts were cut off when someone called his cell phone. He answered it with his usual tone.

"_Hello."_ Yoh answered while still researching some stuffs.

"_Have you heard the news about the Faust?"_ A familiar voice asked. Yoh hummed in response.

"_Isn't it weird?"_ Horohoro asked.

"_Very weird. I am currently researching his files and any form of clues as to who killed him and why is he killed."_ Yoh explained.

"_Great coz we are under the command of Sir Kalim to also research about him. If you know anything, please tell us."_ Horohoro said.

"_Of course. I'll tell you this afternoon if I found anything."_ Yoh said as he pushed the end call button. He was currently engrossed in his research.

After researching for the whole afternoon, he got a bit of clues that might be useful so he decided to call Horohoro.

"Did you get anything?" Horohoro directly asked.

"Yep I did." Yoh answered.

"Can I press the loud speaker for them to hear?" Horohoro asked and Yoh said yes.

"Okay continue. What did you get?" Horohoro asked.

"Well I got 3 possible locations of his underground fighting arena. I had also gathered some information's that this week, on a weekend, they will be having a certain tournament. I believe that Diethel, Faust and other big men in the underworld will also be there. This could be an opportunity to research there without being noticed and ask some players about the whereabouts of Michael Faust." Yoh said in his monotone voice. The others hummed their agreement.

"Good idea, Yoh-kun!" Anna praised.

"Well then Yoh, go here early tomorrow. I have a plan to add." Kalim muttered in a loud voice enough for Yoh to hear.

"What plan?"

* * *

**VIRORIUM SECTION**

Now that's an update for this week. I'm going to update soon after our foundation day next week :333

I'll be starting to write Chapter 9 now and will upload chapter 5 after finishing chapter 9.

**Dark Bless:** thanks for liking the story :))) Please do stay tune

**venoMM:** here's the next update XDDD ohohohoh

**4ever:** here's the next

**Lightning-Claire:** Sorry for the long wait then :)) here it ishh

**Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou:** Thanks for definitely squealing your heart out XD

**I.C.2014:** It is never easy... hmmm just read the story XDDD to know more ufufuf

**THANKS**

**(c) 2013**


	6. Fifth Mission

**Chapter 5: Fifth Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

**Night time…**

Horohoro evilly smirked in delight as he saw his friend backing away from him. He plotted a lot of things to do to him right now. Like ram him up in the wall, probably tear off his dark blue buttoned down shirt from his toned feminine psyche upper part and slowly but erotically unbuckle his belt and open his pants without him knowing it while kissing his kissable and pouty lips at the same time. He would ask for entrance their tongue would dance together. He would let him dominate first but in the end he would win in just a short period of time. Such delighted plans would surely make him beg for more.

"I told you I won't do it, Horohoro! Oi, stop moving towards me." Yoh said in a panic. His eyes are swimming with fear while Horohoro's eyes are with lust and desire. It was a one sided fight with a big predatory wolf and a cute mouse cornered in a wall.

"And I told you before, Yoh-chan, that you cannot escape your faith especially from me." Horohoro sounded like an evil animal waiting to pry and jump to his pray.

"Isn't this déjà vu?" Yoh asked wanting to change the topic. He planned to knock out Horohoro and just escaped but his plans were ruined when he is current trapped in the wall and Horohoro who placed both of his hands at both sides of Yoh's head. He straddled Yoh's thighs to avoid his escape. Unlike last time, he is one hundred percent sure that no one will save him now for Horohoro securely locked the room. It was also sound proof so no one will come even if he will shout… whether in despair or ecstasy.

"What do you mean déjà vu? This never happened before." Yoh's companion smirked before added, "Definitely because this time I will succeed unlike last time that Anna decided to step in and stop our little play." He then chuckled evilly as he successfully makes Yoh blush tenfold. Yoh muttered something under his breathe as he looked at anywhere except for Horohoro's face. Since you is in his own world, Horohoro slowly yet successfully opened the buttoned down shirt of Yoh exposing his white tone flesh beneath the shirt.

Horohoro could feel his body warming up just at the sight of the venomous skin in front of him. All woman with be jealous to have this body and no man could resist this godly temptation in their bed. Surely Yoh wouldn't mind if he took his well…

"You… you know that I'm a-" Yoh started but was cut-off by Horohoro.

"A virgin? Definitely, Yoh-chan. And I am sure you won't mind if I will be the person to take your most previous virginity, right?" Horohoro asked. If Yoh was angry, it was a suicide to ask that but now Yoh was trembling slightly and blushing madly at what Horohoro had asked him. Real tears are forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Horohoro, onegai! You can't take that away from me. I want to loose it on the person I want to merry." Yoh looked at Horohoro in the eyes. Horohoro had widened his eyes in seeing the cute pout and soft tears Yoh was showing. Horohoro felt a pang of guilt in his actions but he can't control himself anymore.

"I'm sorry Yoh but… I can't control myself any longer." Horohoro said which made Yoh frightened. Tears were slowly leaking from his beautiful dark brown cunning eyes.

**Office of Kalim a few minutes later…**

All of them looked at the door opening aloud. They saw Yoh angrily strolled down to them. He was currently wearing a black leather vest with blue inner sleeveless shirt exposing his lithe shoulders and showing off his birth mark. Bellow was tight dark blue leather pants with chains and a boots. Over all he is like a person going to a bar than go off strolling outside.

"You've wasted enough time, Yoh." Anna angrily spat. Yoh just rub his head, a usual action that he does, and walked towards the table.

"Where's Horohoro-nii-chan?" Pirika asked as she went to the door.

"He might be squirming on the ground." Yoh answered like he was just talking about the weather. They raised their bro as most of them understood what he was talking about except for Pirika and Joco who crooked there head with their facial expression of 'huh'?

Pirika stood there in the doorway when he saw his onii-chan walking towards the door. Her eyes bulged when she saw that her onii – chan was hurt. There is a very big black eye in both of his eyes and a very big wound at the back of his head. Over all he is not feeling great or even okay.

The others snickered in their places while Yoh was just being like his old self. Joco and Pirika on the other hand went to help Horohoro. They let him sat in Kalim's couch and soothed his aching.

"What had happened, Onii-chan?" Pirika asked while she looked at her onii - chan worriedly.

"Is this a joke, Horohoro? Coz if it is then I would like to start laughing right now." Joco managed to say. He got a head slap from Pirika who mutter something venomously.

"Nothing, Pirika-chan and Joco. I am definitely alright." Horohoro answered.

"How did I get with this mess once again?" Yoh asked as he accepted a half mask from Anna. It was a black mask with feathers, pearls and designs to make it more creative.

"You suggested, I plan, we voted and there you have it." Kalim was straight forward as ever which earned him a look from Yoh.

"Now, we all know the plan. Yoh, never get that mask of yours. Horohoro, you will be Yoh's manager and pretend to be not- so – strong kind of person to being with. The others will be the spectators and I believe you got the job, right Tama-chan?" Kalim asked as he looked at the girl beside Anna whole smiled at him and nodded.

"You will be a ring girl?" Yoh asked.

"Yes she will be." Anna answered for her. Yoh just nodded his head and listened to the further briefing on the new mission.

"Now the main mission here is to probably seduce the rich people into submission and into telling you girls about Michael Faust and his works underground. While Joco you seduce the women and ask from them. Horohoro you talk to the other managers and the supervisor of the game while you Yoh, talk to other players and such. Don't forget everyone, never reveal your true identity and never talk unnecessary things that will lead you to harm. Do I make myself clear?" Kalim asked towards them. All of them nodded and said, "Yes Sir!"

"Alright. Dismiss everyone." Kalim stated.

The others went there way. Yoh researched that there are three main places to fight but he heard about the biggest tournament underground so they decided to join that one. It will happen in the Sky Rink bar. Beneath it is the biggest underground arena they had. It will officially start at 9pm but all contestants should register before 9pm. Yoh and Horohoro must be there before the tournament starts.

They arrived in the bar at the matter of a few minutes because of the fast driving of Yoh. They talked to the bouncer and gave him money for him to show the way to the tournament stadium. The bouncer just smirked and pointed them to the entrance. They muttered a thank you before going inside the door. They went inside and went down to the long flight of stairs and then they saw a man sitting in front of the table and a long line of people wanting to register. It was probably there manager or the fighters who are lining.

"I'll line up for the registration; you better go sit down and chill out. Maybe talk to some people for info and such." Horohoro suggested and Yoh nodded towards him. They went to separate ways.

Yoh comfortably sat himself in a chair. He looked at the different men in different attires but all of them, except him, are very big. Some are wearing sumo bottom clothes; some have the taekwondo attire while others have… let's just say weird clothing. Someone went inside and took the seat near Yoh since there are no other available once.

"Why hid your face?" The man suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Oh! Well it was somehow the plan of my manager to complete my so - called attire. I didn't object at all, he would probably banish me and cut – off my salary and all that shizz." Yoh explained faking his sadness. The man pats his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Do not worry; I would help you if that happens. You can join my team if you hated your manager so much." He said as he looked at Yoh. Yoh brightly smiled at him and ask,

"Are you a veteran here?"

"Well I've been going to different underground tournaments ever since last year then I found about the Faust Group in the tournament and he invited me to join in." The man explained.

"So you are a part of Faust Group? Who invited you?" Yoh asked.

"Mr. Michael. He is the leader of all of these tournaments. He is kind to us and gave us more than we deserve. It is sad. You must have heard of his death." The man answered as Yoh nodded his head.

"Well I heard from the others I am won't believe it at all. Is it true that he is into illegal acts like selling kids and women to others?" Yoh silently asked. The man crooked his head as if he was angry.

"Yes but I despised the man who controlled him. He doesn't have a choice at all because he was controlled." The man asnwred.

"By whom?" Yoh was now interested at the turn of events.

"The Diethels. The Faust owed them money before and now the Diethel's are controlling them to do the illegal things." The man is shaking in anger as he clenched his fist. Yoh decided that his new friend had helped him so he patted the man and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I am sure the Diethel's had their men around in the tournament. To make revenge, let's defeat the Diethel's." Yoh smirked at this. The man nodded his head.

"I am very much sure that the Diethel is the reason for the death of Michael-sama. There is one time that they had a meeting after a tournament. I decided not to leave because I have to ask Michael-sama something but then I accidentally eavesdrops Michael-sama talking to that fucking Lyserg. Diethel. It was about setting up the Asakura's into illegal stuffs and all that shit but Micahel-sama told him to stop." The man started his story.

_**Past…**_

"_You owe me, Mike. You must do what I say." Lyserg said as he silently sat in front of Michael-sama._

"_No. I told you already Lyserg that I would stop from these acts. I paid you already and I want you to stop getting in my life." Michael angrily spat._

"_You can never escape an underground life, Mike. You know that too well and you started this underground tournament. I can tell the police about this, you know." Lyserg simply muttered._

"_Tell them, I don't care at all. Just stay out of my fucking life and damn it all you son of a bitch, get out of this place." Michael shoved the contents of his table as the paper hit Lyserg who evilly chuckled._

"_You made the wrong move, Mike. You made the wrong move. You will regret what you had done here forever." Lyserg said as he intensely stood up and walk away. I hurriedly hide around the corner._

_**Present…**_

"That's evil." Yoh managed to say after calming the man's death aura. The man silently nodded.

"Do you- do you think there is a witness in Mike's death?" Yoh suddenly asked. The man nodded his head and Yoh added, "Who?"

"Me." The man simply said. Yoh was shocked at this discovery. Inside his mind he was smirking, he now had a person who was a witness.

"What is your name?" Yoh asked.

"I am Radim. I have a brother named Nichrom who was one of Lyserg's servants and the leader of the illegal deeds of Lyserg." Radim answered.

"I am Yuuki. Please, let's be friends. And if you want to talk to me about anything, I am here to help you about Michael Faust and bring down Lyserg. We have the same mission in life, Radim-san." Yoh said as he slips a piece of paper in the hand of Radim. Radim looked at him as he smiled.

"I will remember that." Radim accepted the paper and placed it in his bag. Someone then read the names of the participants who will go to the preparation room. There is only 15 minutes left before the competition starts.

All of the tournament participants are in the room and the registration is closed.

"Alright, now there is a speaker in this room so listen attentively to your name. When called, the two of you will go inside the rink and whoever wins then they win. If, in 10 counts, you can't stand up then you are defeated. If you die, you are also defeated. You are not allowed to use any weapons since this is a hand to hand combat." The woman explained. Then she added, "5 minutes to prepare and we will officially start the competition."

"_So this is the reason why they chose me. It is a hand to hand combat and they know that it is what I am good at. Tsk."_ Yoh taught as he sat beside his new friend, Radim.

A good five minutes later and the first contestants where called. Soon it was Yoh's turn versus a very big guy in a sleeveless shirt. Yoh looked up just to look at his enemy. He just shook his head.

"Are you seriously going to let me find this kid? He is not even half my size and height." The big man boasted as he laughs.

The referee whistled, which is the start of the competition.

"We'll see about that." Yoh whispered. The big man was shock; Yoh was currently at his back. He was about to turn to his enemy when Yoh strongly hit the man's neckline which earned him a big groan and an unconscious body in front of Yoh. The visitors and spectators didn't even spoke. They are very surprised of what happened. That was the fastest attack in his competition. Yoh taught, _"What? Is too much?"_ he then scratches the back of his head.

"Yuuki the white wolf wins!" The announcer shouted. The crowd stirred in delight. All of them shouted.

Yoh then went out of the rink and went back to the room. Radim smiled at him as a sign of congratulations. Yoh smirked back at him and sat beside him.

**With the audience…**

"Who was that?" Hao, who was seated near Lyserg and Faust, ask.

"One of the tournament participants, obviously." Lyserg was irritated. How dare that Yuuki caught the attention of Hao, his one and only. He will never allow this, that Yuuki shall be killed tonight. He will never see the dawn of the next morning.

Hao saw that Yuuki, the masked guy, went out of the participant's room to go to the comfort room. He saw something on Yuuki so he decided to follow.

"Hao-kun, where are you going?" Lyserg seductively asked.

"Rest room." Hao simply answered as he stood up and walked away.

Yoh was in the boy's bathroom and he saw that no one was there so he decided to get his mask since it was too hot for him. He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a text message from Horohoro to go already since they already extracted information's to the other people. He was about to reply when someone opened the door. He hurriedly put on his mask. He was surprised to see who that person was.

"I thought it was another person, what are you doing here, manager?" Yoh asked as he looked at Horohoro.

"Let's go."

"Can't I just finish this game, please?" Yoh slightly pleaded. He wanted more time to talk to Radim and anything about his brother.

"Are you serious? We don't have time; we still have to meet up with sire." Horohoro warned. Yoh shook his head.

"Manager, onegai." Yoh cutely pouted. Horohoro sighed in defeat as he agreed in the end.

"Remember not to go further, Yuuki." Horohoro warned before going outside. Yoh stayed inside and was about to pull off his mask when someone came in,

"What do you want, Horo-" Yoh was stopped when he saw who it was. Yoh gulped, he cannot escape for there is only one door and it was blocked by the man.

"Yuuki-kun, right?" Hao smugly smirked.

"What do you want?" Yoh asked as he stood his ground when Hao slowly went near him. Hao looked at his left shoulder and crooked his head.

"Your birthmark… it's a rose with a stem and vines?" Hao asked. Yoh turned around to hide it.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"There is only one person in the whole world that had that kind of birthmark and it is impossible for him to be you or for you to be him." Hao explained as he grab Yoh's wrist. Yoh grab his wrist and defended,

"This is not a birthmark, it's a tattoo." Yoh briefly said before dashing out of the rest room.

"Run, run but I will find your identity."

After the semi final round, won by Yoh, he left with the others not wanting to fight for the final round. He had had enough for the night.

"What did you learn?" Horohoro asked when all of them are seated inside Kalim's office.

"I saw a witness." Two people said simultaneously.

* * *

**Virorium Section**

Now that does it. Hope you like it and stay tune for the next chapter. Ohohohohoh

Lightning-Claire: Thanks for the review (as always) XDDDD... well here's the new chapter ohohohh~

Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou: Then we'll see on the story... ohohoh~~~ XDDDD yoh might (or might not) be a bearer... kufufufuf

THANKS

(c) 2013


	7. Sixth Mission

**Chapter 6: Sixth Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

"Speak." Horohoro demanded. They all sat in their own comfy seats inside the office while they looked at each other seriously.

"You first, Yoh-kun." Kalim calmly stated as he sipped his coffee. The others looked at Yoh as they waited for what he has to say about his own discovery. Yoh hummed and nodded his head preparing for his long story.

"Alright, first and foremost we already know that the Diethel has caused a lot of stir and trouble in politics and business. Definitely they will be in the jail by now." Yoh started. They all nodded in agreement.

There was stress and tension in the atmosphere of the office. No one would even make a sound to disturb the one explaining for they would want to hear everything they would have to say. To say that their so called _'fighting mission'_ is a successful one was an understatement. It was in some ways a success because they had at least found two different people who could testify but that is not everything. First of all, they must never speak of the names of the people who they asked because there is a great possibility that they might get killed. Next is that they are not certain if it was true and they don't have yet any evidence of the killing so they must really made decisions to investigate more about the matters of their mission to bring down the Lyserg.

"Of course. That is just the point of our mission. We, ourselves, know that they are already sinners in our law but the real mission is to let other people know about their evil actions and crimes and to gather up information's, witnesses and most specifically big and good deal of evidences to state that the Diethel and probably the Faust are really doing big crimes in our society. Obviously it is hard and we believe they are hiding well." Anna answered seriously as she crossed her hands in front of her wanting to hear more from Yoh. Yoh taught for a while and nodded his head.

"True enough. The person I asked was somehow reluctant to tell me about the actions of Lyserg Diethel. He is a fighter for the team of Lyserg and the killed ex president of the company is a close friend or acquaintance of his that's why I told him I will help him. He told me that he saw who had killed Mr. Michal Diethel at that time. I can see it in his eyes that he wasn't telling lies because he holds a great deal of … I don't know – love? He looked up for the man saying that Mr. Michael is very kind and that Lyserg is just controlling him. In any case I could see truthfulness in him." Yoh shared with no hesitation. He looked at the others who were looking back at him fiercely. He didn't continue yet as he decided to process their expressions and let them process what he just told them.

After a few seconds he then started to add,

"Mr. Michael, as he said, was blackmailed by Lyserg. On the day of the shoot – out… he told me he was there and saw the man who had killed Michael. I was not able to ask who but he told me his name and I gave him my number. My next task to myself is to know the shooter on that day. Interrogate him or something. Then he told me he has a brother who was the leader of all illegal deeds of Lyserg or the Diethel Family and I also need to see and ask the brother." He took a deep breathe. He didn't know he was holding it as he looked at his companions.

"Perhaps… is the name of his brother, Nichrom?" Anna asked suspiciously. Yoh shot her a shock look and smile at her.

"Yes. It was Nichrom. His brother's name is Radim." Yoh shortly answered not wanting to let them wait for the big revelation.

"No way." Horohoro commented.

"So what's your story, Anna-chan?" Tamao asked hesitantly as she looked at Anna who just shrugged.

"Nichrom is a sick, maniac pervert. As I was told, I am to seduce men and luckily for us but sadly for me… I was able to seduce that Nichrom. He was tipsy in some parts and crazy over – all but he was surely pretty useful." Anna started out. No one made a move or comment as they patiently waited for her to continue.

They would want to know how sick this Nichrom is. Yoh knows that his brother is a very decent man but Nichrom might be a lot different from his brother after all.

"This happened…"

_**Past…**_

"Sexy." A petite man who was an inch taller than me purred in delight as he saw me sitting quietly in the audience.

"Hello, handsome." I answered cutely as I started my acting. I told myself that he is such an easy target and if I could extract some information then it is a great bonus.

"What is a lovely woman sitting here all alone? Are you perhaps looking for someone?" The man asked as he caressed my hand in a sexual way. I shuddered at the thought but I must act as if I liked what he is doing to me. I smirked seductively as I moved near him and our bodies brushed each other. I saw him looked at chest with an evil and lustful glint in his eyes.

"Hmm… I am not waiting for anyone and I am _alone_. Would you like to accompany for a while?" I eagerly asked as I whispered in his ears wanting to act out as a seductress. He might have definitely fall for it because he was blazing with lust in the way he acted afterwards.

"Why would I ever leave such damsel in distress?" He quickly respond as he started molesting my abused – by – his – touches hand.

"I know you won't leave me." I purposely moved my lips towards his as I teased him slightly. I smirked as I felt him tense and then I moved back. Then I started to make the conversation.

"Are you also a fighter?" He calmed down a bit and looked at me then he smiled.

"Nope, not really. But I am here to be the body guard of my employer. Lyserg Diethel, ever heard of him?" He answered. I nodded my head noting that I know about him then I had spoken,

"Yes. He is a rich man."

"True. He has a lot of fighters under his care in this competition." He answered as I smirked at him.

"Oh. I'm Maya, by the way. A _pleasure_ to meet you." I seductively purred at him. Eventually he blushed and answered,

"Well I am Nichrom and my only brother is going to fight. His name is Radim." I hummed in response faking my innocence and lax.

"Well… Nich, where's the leader of this tournament? A man named Michael Diethel, right?" I wasn't even looking at him as I asked this question. He might probably know my intention and I don't want to ruin my chance. He might be proven useful right now and if I could squeeze some information about Mr. Michael Diethel's death.

"You didn't know?" He was curiously. I eyed him having those innocent eyes I practiced a long time ago for these missions.

"Know about what?" I asked. My voice was pure of curiosity, truthfulness and wonder. I want to bend him through my actions.

"He – Mr. Michael Diethel was killed a few days ago." He simply answered. I showed him my shocked face as I shook my head in disbelief as what he just said. I want him to believe that I didn't know anything about what happen and I want him to clearly see it. I chuckled happily as I made a plan.

"What? He was killed? It was both surprising and not. He is a good man to others but he has done a lot of sinful actions. I would want to thank that person who had killed him." I said. I can see a pure wonder in his eyes and surprised.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" He asked me. He placed his left hand on top of my thigh. I didn't act as if I notice that and I faced him with my teary eyes. I started my fake story.

"He – I … he killed my parents. My parents were a part of a certain Yakuza. They were innocent I swear. Mr. Michael, I taught he was such a good man. He gave me money and work but I saw him, he killed them. In front of my eyes. I was terrified. I had sword revenge but it seems I want to thank my devil who slaughtered him first before I had done a lot of terrible things to him." At first I was crying. Tears are flowing in my eyes but at the middle of my long speech, my eyes were dull and full of anger from betrayal. I should definitely be given an award for this.

"Then you should be thanking me."

"What?" I was shocked at what he just said at me. By this time, I did something quickly as a spy.

"I was the one who killed him. I was-

"_I was tasked by Lyserg to kill the old fool. The old man didn't follow my master's instructions and so he was killed by him. I directly agreed for I also hated him pretty much. I love my brother but he just used big brother Radim to win all of his matches. I hated him through the roots of my veins and that's the reason why I killed him using my sniper." _

Anna pressed the end button and was bombarded by curious stares from his colleagues.

"You did a job well done, Anna. You recorded his confession." Joco admitted. He earned a lot of nods from the people inside the office.

"Now we had a new evidence to use against Lyserg Diethel. He must be prepared to take out all of us if he does not want to go to jail because of his actions. Such a pity that we will see him rot in hell inside the jail and we must truly secure that he will never be out of that jail ever again in his life." Horohoro declared as a challenge to everyone.

It was not just a simply challenge but it takes the risk of their lives and actions to do such actions and they are ready to risk everything. For what reason? Their own resolve? Promises?

"What is our next plan?" Yoh asked. He smirked at the thought of another mission.

"As of now, find out anything with regards to the Diethel's. If Radim and Nichrom will contact you, much better. Try to not make them suspicious of your actions and extract more information from them." Kalim instructed. He looked at his watched and tapped his hand on the desk in front of him.

"You can all be dismissed. Call anyone in case you've found something or you are in danger. Never hesitate to call me in the headquarters in case of anyone of you who needed back – ups just in case. I will send someone to help." Kalim nodded his head. All of them said their farewell.

This day, they gathered a lot of good evidences but it always cross their mind that if there are good things that happened, bad things will surely follow. Might not be in the unlikeliest place, time or date but there has to be something.

**A week later…**

**Monday…**

"_I told you to never be late, right?"_ The woman squeaked in irritation as she waited patiently while grabbing the book tightly in her hand.

"_True."_ The voice was unsure on what to answer. He might just be afraid he could anger the lady he was talking to.

"_Don't you dare answer me that way! YOH OYAMADA, you come here this instant if you don't want to be cooked in a hot steaming big pot."_ The woman angrily said. The man flinched at the tone of the girl as he shuddered in the thought on what the woman could do once he is in front of her.

"_I'm sorry. I overslept okay? I'm currently walking to the coffee shop. Be sure to wait me up in front of the shop, okay?"_ Yoh answered as he gulped. His dear cousin will never spare him if he angered her again just like when they were still young.

"_Apology accepted. I'm going out from the book store now and I would wait for you outside the café. Make sure to hurry up, coz. Remember, you owe me."_ Yui Oyamada chuckled at her antics. She loves teasing her dearest big cousin whom she adores as a brother and idolizes as a writer. He always gave her free book copies of his new release and she can't wait to read his new yaoi book. She won't definitely miss the chance to mumble and jumble Yoh Oyamada about the yaoi book that she must obtain.

"_Right away, ma'm."_ Yoh chuckled excitedly. Yui groaned in response as Yoh bid his farewell before pressing the end button. Yui smiled at her dearest cousin as she went out of the book shop.

Hao was bored. He was technically bored. One thing he is sure is that he could never find any information about the real Yui Oyamada he met in the party and at Manta Oyamada's house. He was extremely frustrated that even after a week; his trusted researcher can't find anything about her. And Yoh Oyamada… he was definitely intrigued with the man, the former heir of the Oyamada Company and enigmatically hides himself for a year making Manta, the next heir, to be the new president. A year later, he became a writer and his books become famous. The hideous part here is that he can't find any other information about him aside from his Full name, age, birthday and all simple aspects about himself and just that.

He can't believe that he hadn't found anything at all. He decided to have a walk from his company and just ease his mind a bit. Maybe a cup of coffee would make him relax a bit. He grabbed his coat and wallet and went out.

As he walked going to the nearest café he had loved before, he saw someone familiar. He knocked his head mentally thinking of whom that person could be and then he remembered. He hurriedly went to the person he saw and grabbed that person's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Hao spoke up with his cold yet velvety voice. All women will definitely blush at his actions. The person looked back at him with cold and calculating gaze. Hao was not surprised; it might have run in their family to never trust people such as himself. He never blamed them though, guys like him has an air of mysterious within them.

"Who are you?" The person asked. The person moved to shove her shoulder away from the cold palm of her captor. She moved as she fully faced Hao, crooking her brows in seconds after looking at the person in front of her.

"Hao Asakura." Hao simply introduced himself as he offered his hand. The girl slapped it away.

"If you are here to talk about nonsense, I expect you to shove your soon – to – be bruised face away from my face." The girl is definitely feisty, that's a deal but Hao is not comfortable with her. He doesn't like her one bit.

"You are Yui oyamada, right?" Hao asked. He earned a hard glare from the woman in front of her.

"What is it to you huh, bastard? If you are here to talk to my cousin or to me, then talk to my manager and we will schedule you a meeting after a year." She answered effectively earning a colder glare from Hao.

"Are you the real Yui Oyamada? I have met a person who used your name as an alias in a party. I am pretty confident it wasn't you, do you know her?" Hao asked. She was surprised for she only knew one person who would dare use her name without asking her permission. She is not happy with what is happening right now.

"What if I know her? She might not like your arrogant face so I expect you to back – off." She spitefully said.

"Does she have a rose mark in her shoulder blades?" Hao pushed in wanting to know more about the person Yui is hiding.

"I don't have to answer that. I won't be stupid enough to do that you know." Yui growled in anger. She doesn't know why but she really hated this person. A while ago he was touching her without asking permission and now he is asking nonsense about a person that Hao doesn't even know? What is he, the multi trillionaire of the whole universe?

Yui decided to just turn her back so that she could escape from this person. Hao smirked as he forcibly grabs the arm of Yui.

Yui was about to say something when she saw the person who could save her. She hurriedly pulled her arm towards her as she tackled a man. Hao followed the girl and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Yoh-nii-chan!" Yui shouted. The two cousins fall down on the ground as Yoh groaned in despair for being tackled. His quarter opened buttoned down shirt reveal his shoulder blades. Hao saw something in it.

"That's-"

* * *

**VIRORIUM SECTION**

**So how do you all like it? XDDD I hope you did... i'm having a hard time finishing off chapter 10 lol xDDD and probably this story will end at chapter 12-13? hmmmm xDDDD  
**

**we'll see  
**

**venoMM : yeah Horohoro is... xDDD well yeah... :) hope you will also read up the next chapter XD  
**

**Lightning-Claire: thanks for the wait... here you go... waiting again xD**** thanks so much for always liking my chapters :))  
**

**Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou: you don't like rukudo? O:**

**Akemi: thanks :))  
**

**__****Ren Tamiya **©

** 2013  
**


	8. Seventh Mission

**Chapter 7: Seventh Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

"_What is this?" Hao asked. He is lounged in his office chair as he looked at one of his employer who had gone inside to give him some files._

"_That's everything I researched. Nothing more and nothing else." Silva answered as he decided to dive in a chair in front of the CEO's table. Hao looked at him disbelievingly as he opened the first file in front of him._

"_What's the meaning of this? This is not the Yui Oyamada I met last time." Hao crooked his eye brow when he looked at the picture in the file. It was a person with light blue hair, piercing blue eyes and a smirk he wasn't familiar with. He believed at that time that the girl he met previously was not Yui Oyamada._

"_Well… that's what I discovered." Silva briefly answered. Hao was engrossed in reading the true file of Yui Oyamada. It contrasted the beauty to behold he saw last time. This Yui Oyamada has a large chest unlike the flat chest lady he met._

_**Name: Yui Oyamada**_

_**Age: 16 years old**_

_**Born on: September 24, 1996**_

_**Blood type: A +**_

_**Eye Color: Navy Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Sky Blue**_

_**Chest measurement: 36**_

_**Waist Measurement: 26**_

_**Hips Measurement: 36**_

_**Siblings: None, only child.**_

_**Father: Leon Oyamada**_

_**Occupation: Business owner**_

_**Mother: Genevieve Erson-Oyamada**_

_**Occupation: Business manager**_

_**Direct cousins: Yoh Oyamada and Manta Oyamada**_

_**Direct cousins2: Shiela Erson and Vina Erson **_

_**Education: Currently studying in Stadfred University.**_

_**Occupation: Model and fashion designer**_

_**Business: Has one business in Italy**_

_Now that isn't the person he knew and met. Just from the picture itself, it wasn't that blonde, dark browned eyed goddess he met last time._

"_And this is the one who has the birthmark?" Hao asked. Silva just nodded his head. Hao then opened the file, his aura and expression changed to irritation and he held a scowl._

"_What is the meaning of this?" He venomously asked. Silva was a little bit nervous. Knowing Silva, he was never the person to fail anything especially in researching. But this time is different, he can't find anything about this person who had the birthmark and he is positive that this will make his employer angry._

"_I can't find anything, not even his or her picture. Nothing… only that information." Silva honestly answered gaining a blissful angry glare from the president._

_**Yoh**_

_That is the only name contained in the white plain bond paper Silva used to print the information of the people he was asked to research. Not even the gender is placed in the paper. Not even the last name and any clue, just the first name._

"_Is it really hard to find the information of this Yoh?" Hao asked grasping the file more violently because of his searing anger._

"_It's not hard. It seems he exist but does not. I've searched everywhere about him and nothing. There is nothing about him. I've researched people who had the name Yoh on them but I only found someone who is dead." Silva tried to explain._

"_How about that Yoh Oyamada? Manta's big brother?"Hao asked as he closed the file and throw it across the floor._

"_That is also a cryptogram to be amazed. I tried researching him but there is nothing. I researched Manta-kun's information as well but there is nothing about his brother there. I've searched about the Oyamada's previous heir but no trace of Yoh Oyamada is placed. Yoh Oyamada is a very famous writer, he has a lot of fan pages and journals from his fans but all of them have different stories about his life. Everything is just rumors and we cannot always believe those people."Silva explained gaining a brief nod from his employer. Hao had calmed down a bit but he was still in a slight trance as he still wondered about that beautiful girl who is such an enigma too._

_He needs to find something, even in the slightest clue, about that girl. He needs to find her. Hao looked at the last file wondered what it could've contained. He opened it and read the contents._

"_If you are interested, those are the bearers I told you about. Those are the people ever tallied to be a bearer." Silva explained. Hao scanned it until he came up with the last person in the list._

_**Full Blood Bearers: (Protected and top secret)**_

_Yoh Oyamada_

"_You didn't tell me about this." Hao started. Silva looked at him and he made a slight chuckled._

"_I'm sorry, I forgot. It simply slipped my mind. Yes Manta's big brother, Yoh Oyamada, is a bearer and a full blooded at that. He is probably placed in a top secret that's why all of his files are kept." Silva explained._

"_What's so special about a full blood bearer?" Hao asked not missing a hint in Silva's eyes. How could he forget such very important information? That is beyond Silva's prospective but he could let it slip at that moment because his thoughts are full of the woman he is always dreaming about._

"_That I am not sure. I tried searching it on the net but nothing came out. I'll try to ask some of my friends if they could help and I will try to search in the books. There must be something very special about it for he is the only person who is a full blood and he is definitely kept safe." Silva explained._

"_But…"_

"Who… you are?"

"Ah! Don't mind him, Yoh-nii-chan. He was bothering me a while ago and thank gods you are here already. I am waiting far too long for you." Yui sarcastically said. She shook her head as she looked at the state Yoh was in.

He was currently dressed in a plain white buttoned down shirt which was opened up until his chest. His hair was in a misplaced bed hair style and he was completely sleepy at that moment. When Yui tackled her cousin, his shirt was brought slightly down to let someone see his bare and marked shoulder. Yui then pulled Yoh up and decided to make him simply presentable.

"Did you drink last night? You look like you are still in your bed room." Yui talked as she finished her finishing touches.

"Long story." Yoh simply answered as he yawned and looked at Yui with teary eyes due to his yawning.

"Alright… let us go now." Yui officially demanded as she sighed. She pulled Yoh towards the café when they were both stopped with a voice.

"Wait for a moment." The voice spoke up.

Yoh knew then and there who that voice belonged to and he don't want to see who that person is. He grabbed his hair and tightly rubbed his hand towards it. He shook his head as Yui looked at the person behind them.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to stop talking towards me or Yoh- nii chan already? Go on your own way." Yui venomously spat as she angrily looked at the man named Hao. Hao inwardly smirked as he thought of ways to make her angrier. He is more intrigued with the person named Yoh Asakura. He saw something he most wanted to see and he is more than willing to do anything just to interrogate him and possibly know his secrets as well.

"I'm sorry but I am very interested with your cousin. Indeed he is a very good writer and I am an avid fan of his books. Will you even allow me to meet him?" Hao asked effectively earning another look, other than anger, to the beautiful Yui Oyamada. Yui hummed in delight and smiled.

"Then I am glad you are being honest that you are a fan of him. I am also a stalker fan of him and he doesn't mind at all. Sure you will be allowed to meet him." Yui muttered in delight as if she was someone you must ask permission to when speaking to Yoh. Yoh just chuckled a bit at him but deep inside he was worried. He doesn't like conversing with the young Hao president much less with his cousin. He doesn't know what Hao is playing at but he will never fall into his trap like a rabbit.

Yoh looked at the two of them as he plastered a shy smile towards Hao. He doesn't want to converse even a single hello to the man but fate has different plans.

"Do not be shy, nii – chan. I bet he is truly a good fan even though he is not a gentleman and he kept his fangasm a secret." Yui explained as she patted her cousin's back earning her a cute glare from Yoh. He was just too cute when he is not angry.

When he was still in high school a lot of men and women are all over him. He is used to simplicity and even if he is famous, smart and very rich but not all of his best friends are rich. He is never that kind of person to boast his power and he never had any relationships before. He is just who he is. He cutely smiles to another person, appreciate little things, friendly and the most responsible and passionate person there is.

It is but a mystery on why he joined a _spy team_ who go on different difficult missions. It was service at first but he has more reason. And it is even more an enigma when he suddenly quitted. Not even his boss knew why and he also quitted being the Oyamada Heir and gave that position to his little brother, Manta Oyamada. At first there were utter chaos but after a long private talk with his brother, Manta agreed to Yoh. The press keeps on pressing the matter but Manta didn't tell them anything about Yoh's reason for quitting. It just simply died down but another breaking news came up with Yoh became a writer. The most important thing there is that Yoh is a great author who holds the expectations and interest of every reader.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Yoh Oyamada – kun." Hao started as he introduced himself. He offered his hand and Yoh took it as they shook hands.

"If I am not mistaken, we already met a few years back. In an Asakura party, perhaps?" Yoh spoke out. He met the curious eyes of Hao. Yoh almost blushed but he professionally kept it to himself.

"That is true. You were the previous heir of the Oyamada Company after all. We are still giving you more invitations later on." Hao answered with a small smirk.

"Do you want to go with us in the café? We will be having some light snacks before going out to the mall or cinema." Yui invited as she looked at Yoh and Hao.

"Maybe Mr. Hao Asakura is somewhat busy. Don't just go invite busy people around, Yu-chan." Yoh shook his head and taught that it was never a good idea to be with Hao for a long period of time. Yui was about to agree but Hao answered,

"Sure. I am not busy, really. I even had this day as a day off so I am pretty free for the whole day." He smirked which earned a slight chuckle from Yoh. Now this is definitely a bad idea.

"Then let's go." Yui concluded. Yui then pulled Yoh towards the café followed by a chuckling Hao. They sat in a corner and ordered their foods and drinks.

"Have you called them?" Yui asked as she looked at her cell phone.

"I did. They are going to be late for a while." Yoh answered. Even if it was not visible, but he had butterflies in his stomach and he is frightened that when he talk he will break his usual glamour of a cool guy. It is unusual for them to see him nervous and such.

"So, Mr. Hao Asakura…" Yui started, "How come you know me? It is not surprising that you know Yoh – nii but how about me?" Yui asked. Hao looked at her after such a long time staring curiously at the young innocent Yoh Asakura.

"Oh! I heard you from Manta Oyamada-kun since he speaks so highly of you. He showed me a photo of you, Yoh-kun and him." Hao easily answered. Yoh knew it was a lie and he only knew Yui because of him during the party. Manta isn't the type of person to share personal lives with his business partners not even as famous and as rich as Hao Asakura.

"Really?" Yui asked startled. She then smirked and looked at Yoh who was seated next to her. Hao was seated across Yoh.

"I must meet with Manta-kun too so that I could thank him for that. You said he can't come though." Yui sweetly nuzzled in Yoh's neck. Hao was as passive as ever but deep inside he was so jealous and he wanted to rip off Yui from _his _Yoh. Now where did that come from?

"That is true. He's too busy. We can probably visit him in his office sometime this day." Yoh answered. He could feel the tense atmosphere as he patted the head of Yui. Yui inwardly smirked for he knew what Hao is thinking right now and he really wanted to have a cruel revenge towards Hao for disrespecting her a while ago. She is going to do it through teasing.

Yoh is still as naïve as ever. He can't even decipher what the tense and seemingly evil atmosphere is all about. He was about to speak out when he heard known voices.

"Yo." Three voices greeted. The three occupants who sat in the table looked at the source of the voices and saw three cool, hot and definitely handsome guys standing near them. Yoh fight off a smirk as he saw his best friends looking cool all of a sudden.

"Ah! Ren-nii, Ryu-nii and Manta-kun! You three are here!" Yui excitedly shouted as she stood up and hugged each of the boys.

"Manta-kun, I thought you are not going to be here. Yoh said that you are very busy." Yui crooked her brows and looked at Yoh who stifled a nonchalant laugh. He can't control it anymore and laugh it out hard earning a gaze from the other customers and a chuckled from his best friends and Hao.

"He obviously followed my instructions so that I could surprise you." Manta answered. Yui pouted as she playfully punched Yoh and Manta.

"Please do sit everyone." The three new arrivals sat as they glared at the Oyamada president. Manta was calm on the exterior but he was planning some ways to let Hao go farther away from Yoh.

"Hao Oyamada, what a pleasure to meet you here." Ryunosuke broke the eerie and odd silence.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Umemiya-kun, Tao-kun and Manta-kun." Hao also greeted.

"How come you are here?" Ren disrespectfully asked.

"Oh! I just accidentally meet Yui-san here who was meeting with Yoh who promised to meet the three of you." Hao answered. The waitress arrived brining what they ordered as the new arrival ordered their food.

"What brings you in this part of town, Hao-san? You are normally in the rich part of the town probably in Silva's resort or bar." Ryunosuke started the topic. Manta, Yoh and Yui all kept silent as they listened attentively to Ryu's question.

"I just had to clear up my mind and decided to have a little walk when I met Yui-san here. I would pretty much apologize for my disrespecting actions a while ago. I'm sorry Yui-san." Hao bowed his head a bit with a smile. Yui was shocked but Yoh and Manta where taken a back. How could the great Hao Asakura bow his head and apologize. There might probably be something fishy in here.

"I- I understand. I forgive you." Yui answered with a small smile. She saw a new light on Hao's current actions while it earned a slight fishy thoughts from her other friends.

They where talking random stuffs when Hao opened his phone to answer a phone call.

"_Yes?"_ Hao asked. He was irritated that the call had stopped his chance from getting Yoh's trust through his kind actions.

"_Remember that you have a very important meeting with the Diethel and Faust family 30 minutes from now. You should be in your office right now."_ Hao's researcher, Silva, answered. Hao sighed as he answered back.

"_Well then, I'll be there in 15 minutes." _Hao pushed the off button and looked at the others.

"I'm sorry but I have to go for now. Let's catch up later then?" Hao offered. Yui nodded her head.

"How about sometime with Yoh – nii, Hao-san?" Yui asked obviously knowing the intent of Hao Asakura. Hao hid an evil plan in his simple smile.

"That would be great." Hao stood up and bid another farewell before going outside the café.

"That was uncalled for, Yui." Yoh scolded as he heaved a very long exhaled breathe.

"You must tell me everything. How come the great Hao Asakura is here? Yoh did he know?" Manta asked.

"No. I supposed he don't. He was just… feigning I guess that he was indeed intrigued with my books and a fan of mine." Yoh answered as he tapped his fingers in the table.

"What are you talking about? What channel are you in?" Yui asked. Yoh shook his head.

"Business matters. Nothing to be worried about. Let's eat." Yoh motioned the food to the others.

_**A good 15 minutes later..**_

_**Asakura Company…**_

Hao sat in his comfy chair as he stared outside.

"Soon enough, Yui… or should I say, Yoh Oyamada the full blood bearer. Soon enough my _**beloved**_, my _**possession**_ and my _**mate**_, you will be in my possession soon." Hao muttered to himself as he licked his lips and plastered a very evil smirk full of intent.

_He was possessive_

_He was obsessed_

_He was in love_

_Yoh Oyamada, the full blood bearer_

_Is going to be his in no time._

* * *

**Virorium Section**

That's it... for now. I am so stressed with my EXAMS (Mastery), cosplay events, business stuffs and more importantly... PROM 3 _ 3

so i've been busy

but i never forget my stories so here it is

Lightning-Claire: No worries i have plans for lyserg XDDD ohohoh

Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou: Alright... then ill use my ohohohoh xDD

venoMM : Oh... he won't miss anything at all xDDD


	9. Eighth Mission

**Chapter 8: Eighth Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

_**Office of Kalim…**_

"This is a new discovery indeed." Kalim told himself.

_**House of Yoh Oyamada…**_

"_Another mission?"_ Yoh asked.

He was currently lounged in a comfortable red sofa with a lot of books in the center table. He is talking with someone over the phone.

"_Yes, we had found a very important discovery and we need more of it."_ The person in the other line answered.

"_But how can we get it? It must probably be inside the base of the enemy."_ Yoh moaned irritated in hearing this new mission. It would be hard but he knew he can do it. The big point is, how can he do it? He shook his head at the thought. He then stood up and grabs water in the table and gulped it down.

"_Go here in the head quarters tomorrow morning and we will brief you on what to do."_ The man answered. Before Yoh could answer the line went dead. Yoh angrily shoved the phone inside his pocket and drank another glass of water.

He seemed restless by the moment ever since that time he met with Hao Asakura in the café. He needed some good sleep before calming his head for tomorrow's events.

…

"I can't believe you are here, Yoh-koi." A man spoke up. Yoh looked at everywhere to find the source of the irritating voice. It was a big king size room with a king sized bed at the middle. There are a lot of antique decorations everywhere and the main color of the room is mostly blue and black. Then he saw his worst self proclaimed enemy near the door, leaning.

"Hao… Hao Asakura-san?" Yoh asked as he continues to back away from the door frame. Hao smirked at him as he walked closer to where Yoh is. Yoh frantically looked around for an escape route but Hao is blocking the only door there. Yoh gulped and tried to persuade Hao.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Yoh asked trying to change the subject and still backing away from his supposed captor. Hao is wearing a simple "I'm single" shirt and blue Levis pants.

"Nope but I want to _do _something though." Hao answered. Due to being nervous and afraid of the Asakura president, Yoh did not notice that the bed was cornering him and the handsome predator. Hao chuckled realizing his advantage at the moment.

"Then please do it yourself." Yoh muttered loudly as he hastily ran to the left but Hao held up his hand and pulled his prey towards his chest. Yoh madly blushed tenfold at what Hao did.

"I really need your help to do it though." Hao seductively whispered in Yoh's ears. This is something Yoh never dream of and he will never fall prey to such a player like Hao Asakura.

"What are we going to do?" Yoh asked. He pulled himself from Hao. He was successful at that but due to the impact, he fall on top of the king size bed. Hao hurriedly pinned Yoh down the bed and straddled his hips.

"Oh, you are just going to do nothing while _**I**_ do something to you." Hao teasingly admitted earning him a gasp from Yoh which he took advantage by kissing him passionately and pushing his tongue inside. Yoh lost in the pleasure of Hao kissing him. He was a very good and professional kisser. Hao tasted the caverns and ever part of Yoh's mouth as he tasted every fragment of it. Yoh moaned in pleasure as he started kissing back. He grabbed the head of Hao signaling how pleasurable the kiss is.

Hao doesn't want to stop but he broke the kiss due to the lack of air. Yoh was out of breathe and he was blushing and he was unfruitful in hiding it.

"I didn't know you like me that much. I guess you won't mind if we do it, eh?" Hao asked as he started undressing himself. Yoh shook his head but deep inside he liked the idea of having an intercourse with the sex god.

"No. I don't like you and I don't want to do this." Yoh officially stated. He wanted to move but his body refused to do so.

Hao cupped and brushed his hand in Yoh's growing erection. Yoh moaned aloud as his breathe hitched. Hao smirked and kissed Yoh's neck.

"You won't get away this time." Hao muttered alluringly.

…

Yoh gasped as he opened his teary eyes. Beads of sweats are seen all over his body as he kept on breathing hard like he was in a long marathon. He cupped a small portion of his hair and tried to process what he just dreamt. His body is very frightened but there was a half portion of his heart and mind telling him to bend over the will of his mate.

"No… he is not my _mate_. _**Never**_…" Yoh told himself. He can't believe he just dreamt about the person he hated the most. He doesn't want Hao Asakura to be interested in him, it would be bad… really bad for him and everyone else. It would definitely be difficult. He looked at his bottom part and cursed a lot. He has an erection to take good care of and he needs to do it right now. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

A few hours later, Yoh can not sleep any longer so he decided to just take a bath and change for the day. He wore another theme for the day. Due to his bad mood, he is still on the calming stage. He wore a straight red extension, punk magnet earrings since he doesn't have ear holes for earrings, gothic necklace and ring accessories, and skull shirt with cut designs, short black shorts with chains, dark red and black combined in a leg warmer and heeled boots. It was a girlish style of others but it was a punk rave style of his telling everyone who knows about his mood swings that he is _**VERY irritated**_**.**

He arrived pretty early in the head quarters. Kalim was still the head but it was in a different location. The members who are there are still the same but the place is a lot bigger, more high tech and spy gadgets are more than available. Yoh was making a very serious face as he placed his hand for the monitor to check. He then leaned it so that the eye monitor could check his eyes and then everything is positive. He went inside the opened the next door using a gold card and a secret code. He silently slid inside and sat in his usual chair when he was still working.

"Oh! You are here already, Yoh-kun?" A girly voice asked. She was surprised seeing Yoh inside. She didn't even notice that he came at all, not a single noise was heard. It only means a thing or two… Yoh is angry, in a bad mood or VERY IRRITATED. Either way, it is very bad thing.

"Yeah, so what's with the new mission?" Yoh asked as if he wasn't eager to hear it. He loves challenge but if he wasn't in the mood then he will never be for a whole day or two.

"Let's wait for the others to come and we shall explain." The girl silently answered. She then went to her brother.

"You talk to him. Ask him what's bothering him or what made him so angry." Horohoro looked at her and shook his head. "Do you want me to get killed or what?" He asked as he peaked towards Yoh who was in his own dark world twirling the pencil he is holding.

"I'll do it. Both of you are showing your cowardly sides." Anna shrugged as she went to seat near Yoh. Yoh never looked at her as he was still absorbed in his own little world.

"Hey, what's up?" Anna tried.

"Not your business." Yoh simply muttered. He was murmuring some stuff and because of his answer Anna was also angry. She stood up and evilly smirked. She then got a very large and thick book as she pressed her fingers in the covers of it as if she was praying on it. Then she stood in front of Yoh, her eyes are full of glint of evil. She then smacked the very large book above Yoh's head once as Yoh winced in pain and dropped in the floor clutching his paining head.

"Suit you right." Anna muttered darkly. She then places the book back and walked away. The two cowards who were just looking are now very afraid to even move. They visibly flinched when Yoh stood up in a zombielike manner. They were just preparing to rush off outside when Yoh talked.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" The two siblings looked at each other thinking the same thing. Did he have amnesia?

"Never mind, mission must be first in the list. I don't have time brooding over dreamlike matters after all." Yoh told himself as he smiled. He then stretched out as he greeted the siblings.

"Good morning!"

A few minutes later, Kalim arrived seeing an annoyed Anna, stunned Usui siblings (Horokew Usui and Pirika Usui) and the more than energetic key to the new mission, Yoh Asakura. He raised his eye brow as he set his stuffs in front of his table. He then shook the bell in his table signaling for the crew of his team to come inside the conference room for the meeting. They hurriedly grab their files, laptops and bags and went inside the room. A few minutes after, they are all settled.

"Where's Joco?" Kalim ask while opening his laptop and typing a password to get through.

"He's unfortunately on a sick leave." Tamao Tamamura answered after opening the file in her laptop.

"Then let's start the briefing. Horohoro, please do the honors." Kalim nodded his head.

"Now, we had gained two different people who could testify about the Diethel's schemes. We need a final evidence to win this case fair and square. Now the files could only be found in the Diethel main company but the point is we don't know where it is. The files we must get are not specified. It could be photos of their illegal transactions, the time or date or places of their past and possible illegal transactions, or anything that we could use against them." Horohoro started. He then looked towards Tamao who is going to give the next information of the mission.

"How can we go in? They could have known us." Yoh asked after looking at the file given to him.

"Now that would be the hard part. We must go inside without being detected or known for our true self. One is changing our appearance or gender, two is pretending to work in the company or do business transactions, and three suggestions are welcomed." Tamao answered as she reluctantly taught for a while.

"How about we go to my plan." Yoh suggested. The others looked at him in different meaningful gazes.

"That plan of yours, what is it? It would obviously be dangerous but if we like it, we can do it." Kalim suggested as he calmly looked at Yoh.

"Yes, it is dangerous. But here's the plan."

…..

"No way am I going to do this!" Yoh pouted as he shrugged. He shook his head with a slight tantrum as he looked at his supposed to be friends.

"You did it last time; I assume you will also do it again." Anna seriously stated as she mentally smirked at the evil plan they had forming for days now.

It has been a week since they have decided to use Yoh's plan in solving the last and probably the hardest mission they would have to crack open and finish the case of the Diethel and send them to jail forever.

"No! That was only a one time thing. I promise I will never do it again." Yoh did a no hand sign as he easily avoided their gazes by closing his eyes. He can never refuse such requests but he has to for his own sanity.

"It's not like you are going to have sex with your enemy right? You are not even going to be a woman whore for all we care. You are just going to do your plan and that's it." Pirika slightly cursed as she tried to explain. She needs to put a sense on it so that Yoh will do it.

"No! This is against my wisdom as a man. I'm a man for goodness sake, as straight as a ruler for all it matters." Yoh answered thoughtfully not wanting to crack his beliefs.

"Oh… I am pretty sure you will agree to this." Anna exclaimed. She is planning something evil and Yoh knew it how evil it is. He doesn't want to be in the bad side of Anna, she is more evil than the king of demon himself.

….

"You will have another meeting today." Silva reminded. He shook his head reminding himself that he is not the secretary of the man in front of him but he kept on asking himself why he is still the one noting his meetings, dinners and such.

"A breakfast meeting with the annoying Diethel heir, I presume?" Hao asked, he was still absorbed in what he is currently reading. It was a fiction book.

"Yes. I just couldn't understand why I kept on reminding you whilst I am not your secretary." Silva murmured but it was still heard by the great senses of Hao.

"Because you are my trusted _servant_, you know." Hao simply said clearly prolonging the word servant.

"Then I shall fire myself. I don't want a job as a servant of a noble prick of an heir." Silva managed to say as he acted as if he was disgusted.

"I won't mind. I'm pretty sure you will never do that. I want to see you try."

"You know me far too well, Hao. I won't take my chances." Silva was gone after saying those words. Hao looked at the door and smirked a bit.

Last meeting he had with the Diethel president, it was about the new plan of the Diethel to gain more alliances and new services offered. From that they had planned to have a model agency, they will use this agency to model the Diethel, Assakura and Faust products and services from their different merchandises to their hotels and restaurants around the world.

Asakura had agreed to fund the said plan and Diethel was ecstatic. Now they are planning to hold a model search this afternoon from different applicants to teach and hire. He is one of the judges of the said event; he is planning to send Silva though. I am sure it won't be interesting since they are planning on taking amateurs who have no talents at all even if they are going to test their acting ability, speech, vocabulary, singing, dancing and other more. He is sure that they will choose only the beautiful.

He might want to take a peak near the end of the model search just to make sure all of those models are not his fans. Then again he can't help it, probably more than half of the models who will join will be a fan of his. He never cared at all but if there were fewer fans then he would have time to date the infamous Yoh Oyamada.

He assumed truthfully that Yoh Oyamada and the girl, Yui Oyamada that he met in the party are the same. He is not a hundred percent sure but the birthmarks on their shoulders are the greatest sign he could conclude. From the information Silva gave him, the only one who had that mark is Yoh Oyamada, perfectly known as a famous writer but previously famous as the heir of all Oyamada properties and business before he mysteriously concealed himself from the prying eyes of the public people.

It never occurred to him to be obsessed with a person, no less than a man. But he can't help it; Yoh Oyamada is the greatest _**crux**_ in a book he is currently experiencing. He can't help but be amaze by the young man's charisma and beauty. Those depth eyes signaling for him to come. Those plum and sweet lips he had yet to taste but soon he will, it was begging for his lips. Those luscious and god like curvy body was beginning to mesmerize his thoughts. His eyes are full of lustful gazes and his mind is full of sexual visions. He can't wait to satisfy the cravings of his hormonal thoughts.

Then again he was pretty sure it was not always about sex. There is just something in it that he wants more. Neither his body nor just a one night stand, there is _more_.

…..

At the meeting…

"So we have gathered at least a 50 good applicant's base on their background and physical statures." Diethel said as he gave the files to the others. They viewed it while some hummed in positive response.

"So there will be 5 judges. Lyserg Diethel, Mr. Hao Asakura, Mr. Ren Tao, Mr. Manta Oyamada and Mr. Ryunosuke. While myself will be handling them back stage." Mr. Faust said looking at the others who just nodded their head in response.

Hao was bored and that was it. He kept on glancing on the applicants and he can't seem to find something interesting until he caught a picture of the last applicant.

He smirked.

Gotcha!

* * *

**VIRORIUM SECTION**

Life has been hell for me. Sorry guys it's been a while. My finals are now OVER! Yes... so guess what? I'll be updating this more often now.

Lol and when I reread this story I was gaping like a fish and asked myself... "Seriously... I wrote this one?" hahahaha xDDD nevermind. I now have more ideas for the story.

Damn xDDDD Yoh got a wet dream. Mwahhahaha XDDD

Please enjoy :))

Lightning Claire: thanks for waiting. Hope you will love this chapter. Yep I'm a cosplayer. So who did you cosplay? :))

Lover of Yuki Judai: Thanks for being happy. XDD hope you love this one

VenoMM: thanks :)) no prob. Hope you will enjoy this one

Firefox: Then here it is :))


	10. Ninth Mission

**Chapter 9: Ninth Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

At a certain restaurant in the busy street of Shinsuki, a girl wearing a casual light blue long sleeved Victorian top, it was fitted entirely but the bottom part was opened exposing her flat belly and creamy soft skin. It was blue denim uniquely styled short shorts. The shorts is has stud designs on its pocket, dark blue belt with chains, it has a torn part which is also a design that exposes her thigh. She is wearing a black stiletto knee high boots with golden designs around it.

Her hazel hair has a natural curl in it. She's wearing a pair of silver dangling earrings with a unique aquamarine stone, a silver simple necklace with light neon blue stone, native bangle, her usual ring, and light make-up adorning her face making it brighter and exposed at the moment.

She sat there sipping her morning tea as she was reading the daily news paper offered by the waiter. Men were looking at her while painfully hiding their sweet erection. She looked at her watch as she closed the newspaper and slowly gathered her stuffs and pulled with her a chick blue bag. She got up and went outside. She glided the sidewalks garnering some glints and gazes from different people.

She opened her cell phone to call someone.

"_Where are you?"_ The person in the other line asked. She smirked a bit but irritation is visible in her voice.

"_I'm coming. I was just having my light snacks before going there."_ She answered as she looked at in front of her. There she saw the building she was looking for as she hurriedly crossed the street with the people and went inside giving a small wink to the guard who blushed by the dazzling beauty of the teen.

When she saw the person she is looking for, she then press the end button and place her cell phone in her bag. She went near the man who was wearing a tux and black eye glasses.

"You're almost late." The man reprimanded as he glared to the lady next to him. He can't help but look at the woman in front of him. She was definitely tantalizing and men will certainly fall for her and her soothing voice has the power to make men cum there and then.

"I'm ten minutes early, you know. If it weren't for _that_, I will never be here with you." She answered while winking at the professional man next to her who just shrugged in response. He then started signaling her to follow him inside the elevator. He waited as a man and another sexy dressed woman who was probably a model went in before closing the elevator door and pressing the 20th floor number.

"Where are you off?" The man asked as he looked at the woman and another man.

"Same floor as you." Both answered simultaneously. They didn't even look at each other as they continued in their own business.

"Yuuki-chan, where are you going this evening?" He asked. The girl only looked at her.

"Well, Horoki-chii I was planning on calling my cousin to have a meal with her but I have to plan on the upcoming feeding program and medical check-up our group had been planning for this weekend." Yuuki answered as she smirked. She can't believe their names are just too odd for their taste but they don't really mind at all.

"I should come. I am also busy but I prefer hearing what you are planning for the feeding program. Don't tell me you are cooking?" The man named Horoki answered.

"I am always cooking and I will teach them how to cook. After all it will definitely be interesting, don't you think?" Yuuki girlishly muttered.

"You are a good cook. I just can't believe how you could manage with that body even if you are eating a lot everyday." Horoki shrugged earning a slight glare from Yuuki.

"It's the metabolism and I'm definitely eating the right amount for my daily needs." Yuuki stated. Horoki only nodded his head.

Yuuki inwardly smirked. You might not have noticed but Yuuki and Horoki are practically close. Horoki was about to talk again when his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"_Yes?"_ Horoki asked, he didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. for he knew who was calling.

"_Where are you now, Horohoro-niichan?"_ His sister asked.

"_Inside the company already. I'm accompanying Yuuki-chan to the audition, how about you?"_ Horohoro asked as he smirked. His sister muttered a sorry for not using his alias as Horoki.

"_I'm at work."_ She simply stated. Then she added, _"Let's meet up after the audition for a light lunch or snacks. Just in the ramen shop near the company."_

"_Alright, see you later."_ Horohoro answered as he looked at Yoh before ending the call. Yoh nodded his head and smiled back.

A few seconds later and they arrived in their destination. The four occupants of the elevator went out and started walking to the same destination, the audition room. Yoh nodded his (or in his current case her) head to the two other companions he had before going inside the room for the girls who will audition. When he went in, there are a lot of women inside already. All of them are preparing their hair, nails, placing accessories and putting on make-ups while conversing.

He placed his bag at a place where no one sat. Horohoro gave him another bag for different categories just in case. He looked at around and saw a lot of different beautiful women. He shook his head thinking he has no chance with this matter. Then again a few days ago he had undergone model training from the three girls just so he could do his best and be hired as a model of Lyserg Diethel's company.

Such a shame, he could've said no but it was his idea after all. He can't let the other girls do the job since it is very dangerous and they had a lot of things to do and missions to partake. The men are too manly (or ugly) to compete in a girl's model search so he had no choice but to dress – up (again) as a woman. Thank God Horohoro is there for him to be his manager.

Someone went inside the dressing room for the ladies.

"Alright we will start in 15 minutes and I want everyone to stand by. The first theme will be casual attire. We will be having another 15 minutes break after each theme presentation so that you could prepare for the next theme and by then we won't be telling the succeeding themes unless all of us are done walking in the run way. Now I will be calling you names and I want you to raise your hand and say present." The lady, who was wearing a professional attire of white long sleeves, blazer and pencil skirt, seriously stated. The other girls nodded while some of them didn't even pay attention to the woman. The lady started calling out names.

Yoh looked at himself in the mirror and he taught he looked decent enough for the first competition. His make-up did not wear off because he used expensive once from Horohoro's sister who had a good collection of them.

His accessories and foot wears are sponsored by Anna who had a big collection of those stuffs inside her house. She had a whole room filled with those so he doesn't have a problem about those. All he had to do is let Anna pick for him and she shall do the rest of it. He was even lectured about fashion sense and all that stuffs just for these missions.

Tamao on the other hand had a whole wardrobe of clothes from different countries, themes and styles. She has clothes for casual attire, long gowns, cocktails, and swimsuits, hip hop styles, rock, gothic, Lolita and all other styles out there. That's where he had borrowed all of the girly clothes he had worn, he is currently wearing and he will be wearing later on.

"#23 Ann Tan, #24 Lily Kin, #25 Shin Fuyu, #26 Yuuki Yllian Nagase." The woman called and Yoh raised his head and answered a girly present before looking back at the mirror. The woman continued calling out names until the last person, who was the 36th, was called.

"Alright that's the number you are going to come out. On the last theme we will be asking you questions and by the end of the audition we will be picking out those who are qualified to be the model of the Diethel Company. We will also announce the things you can win and gain if you will be our model. That's all, after 5 minutes we will start." She added before going outside the room and giving the copies of the lady's info to the judges.

Outside the room where the judges are seated, they are all murmuring and rummaging the possible applicants. The long table for judges was a brown varnished oak table. The judges were murmuring to each other especially the best friend's Manta Oyamada, Ryunosuke and Ren Tao. Silva, who was sitting next to Ren, was not talking but was only listening to their conversations especially with Lyserg Diethel and Faust.

Silva didn't like the idea of going to these annoying events of being a judge. It was supposed to be his boss' job to be here but that Hao Asakura decided to do something before he promised to arrive here later today. Silva didn't know what Hao wsa doing but he knew he must not bother to ask or else he would get it just like his other men.

"Look." Manta whispered to his friends. He pulled out a file and opened it. They looked at it as reality dawned in him. Yoh Asakura was there and they don't know what he is planning. They knew it was part of the mission he was making but they can't tell what they could be planning for letting Yoh join here as another person. With just one look Manta knew that, that person in the photo was his big brother and he can't help but feel pretty nervous at the moment. What if the enemy knows it was him, what if he is planning something dangerous again and mostly what if Hao will know that Yoh is the woman he met last time. Oh no he can't certainly have that.

Ren's mind was swirling of worry too. Thank God that Hao is not here and his representative is the one present rather than himself or else there would probably be utter chaos. Hao is known to know someone with just one glance and if he was here there is a great possibility that he might recognize Yoh. Then again after what he heard from Manta, Hao didn't show any interest in Yoh after visiting him at Manta's house. Hao didn't even visit again or contact Manta which was odd for such a possessive and obsessive person he is who always get what he wants. With that thought in mind, he heaved a sigh and calms down a bit while looking at his companions.

Ryunosuke on the other hand had a lot of thoughts other than being worried with Yoh's well being. If he had known that Yoh will also be here and will join the audition then he had offered his help to him as his designer, make – up artist, manager and such. It was a big surprise that he was here after all and Ryu wanted to talk to Yoh as soon as possible (ASAP) but he knew he can't. Not at this time where the prying eyes of the enemies are lurking around and their ears are poking around to hear from showbiz topics. Then again he must talk to him later on, probably after the audition, to know his true mission.

After a good five minutes, the audition started. The first model came out followed by the next and continued until the last person.

When it was Yoh's turn, he was pretty confident with the walking on the ramp cat walk. He was taught with the girly or model walk by Tamao and he surely showed well. He made a unique pose and quickly turned around and lustfully smiled at the judges before going back stage. Manta hinted it to be a positive move and he knew he must let his big brother win. He whispered to Ren and Ryu as they completely understood the situation.

_**In a café…**_

"Hmm… the audition is starting right now. I better go there if I want to see the contestants and cast my final vote." A handsome man muttered to himself as he finished his coffee and went off. He is riding his new royal blue Ferrari 2013. It was the current fastest in all Ferrari cars and most flashy of all. He even placed a creative design on it so that people will surely look at his way. He loved that attention and he is definitely getting it right now.

During the audition, they are now having the final theme which his cosplaying. Some girls didn't prepare for this theme so they just decided to have mixed some of their clothes and make an original character or O. C. so that they could still compete. On the other hand, while most of them are busy, a couple of girls cornered Yoh in the powder room.

"What do you want?" Yoh asked sensing the danger he is currently in. He doesn't know what actions he did to anger them but he knew that they are really irritated.

"And who do you think you are?" The woman at the centre demanded. Yoh raise his eye brow not knowing what to say, he is just himself… right?

"We saw you talking to the three judges a while ago and we believe that you are trying to seduce them to win." The other one grunted. Yoh wanted to puke. He will never seduce his best friends not alone his own brother. That is just plainly wrong… or something.

"You bitch." The other one shrieked in disgust as she was about to slap Yoh when suddenly someone went inside the comfort room.

"Stop it you three. You are overstepping your boundaries already." A gruff manly voice snapped. He can't believe he is hearing this from professional models and he was more insulted when it was Yoh Oyamada that they are harassing in purpose. He will never allow anyone to touch his family most especially someone close to his heart.

"J-Judge Ryu." They shrieked in unison. The bolder one added, "Are you saving your mistress, already?"

"You son of a-" Ryunosuke was about to hit the woman when a hand touched his shoulders. He looked at the source of such warm hand and saw Yoh. Yoh softly smiled at him.

"Calm down, nii – chan. You know they are not worth your anger and time. We better go now, the final walk is about to commence." Yoh plainly replied as he grabbed Ryunosuke's arm and pulled him outside.

"You are lucky my imouto doesn't like to see someone dead." Ryunosuke sneered as he warned them of their foolish act. He wanted to add more but they are far from the comfort room already.

"Please… you don't have to do it. Don't worry; I can carry this mission in a breeze. Don't cause a scene and dirty your reputation just because of me." Yoh tried to calm Ryunosuke down who just looked at him. Ryu nodded his head beginning to calm down.

Ryunosuke was walking down the hallways when he heard the three girls saying bad things about Yoh. They didn't know anything about him and they will pay.

"Alright. I won't do anything but if you need something just tell me, okay?" Ryunosuke asked as he patted Yoh's head. Yoh blushed slightly and nodded his head in response. Yoh bid his farewell and went back to the dressing room to change his clothes.

He didn't know if he has a cosplay costume in his set of clothes as he tried to dig in the bag. At the end of it he saw a familiar costume. He knew it very well and he was so happy that his friend decided to pack that costume just in case. He didn't mind that it was sexy and overly exposed. He already had the technique about his breast and he needs to change into it now.

A few minutes later and each contestant started walking off the stage. Hao Asakura arrived but he didn't want his presence to be known so he decided to hide from the pillar and watch the contestants. He was bored; all of those people are showing some skins and kinks. They were wearing bikinis and such; they didn't even have any wigs on… except for some. He was expecting someone but because of boredom, he wants to leave. Almost making a step out of the room, he saw what he was looking for.

All of the people in the room where in awe. Currently and slowly walking in the stage is the beautiful Yoh Oyamada who was cosplaying Yuzuriha Inori. He was wearing the pink wig and Inori's red fiery costume.

Hao wanted to salivate at the moment but he stopped himself, he was an Asakura for goodness sake. He want to pull that woman right now and drop her in the nearest bed and just fuck her senseless. He was never the type of person to be impatient but he can't help it. The person in front of him was a beauty to behold. He wanted to rub his hand in the pale smooth skin exposed by her costume. Just by looking at her… it was pure pleasure.

After the much awaited competition, all participants are currently up the stage posing in their last costume. The other women angrily stared at Yuuri (Yoh) who was the centre of all attention. Silva was the one who is going to announce the 5 people who are officially hired. The top 1 will be the main model of the company and who will be receiving a lot of offers and more income.

"Before I would announce the models, I would like to announce the appearance of Mr. Hao Asakura. Please do step forward to be recognized." Silva started. Hao just smirked at his friend's antics but he did as told. There where claps, some squeals from the female models, and most of all was the lustful smirk coming from Lyserg. Yoh just crooked his head wanting to ask there and then what Hao is doing but he refrained from that act, he was a CEO for goodness sake. A moment and more and he will still meet with Hao. He would just pray that Hao wouldn't recognize him. He hid his birthmark using concealers and foundation.

"Thanks. I would like to cast my final vote to all contestants and I will give it to Silva." Hao notified as he went to Silva and gave him his vote. Silva nodded his head.

"Alright these are the top competitors and I will be reading from top 5 to 1. Please step forward." Silva spoke.

_#5: Alissa Bosconvin_

_#4: Rhian Memoria_

_#3: Lika Shiru_

_#2: Yuuki Yllian Nagase_

_#1: Yveth Amore_

Yveth, who was one of the girls who cornered Yuuki at the bathroom, sneered at Yuuki venomously. Yoh just looked at her and mockingly smiled.

"But… due to the new vote of Hao Asakura the position of Ms. Yuuki and Ms. Yveth is changed. So #2 is Yveth Amore and #1 is Ms. Yuuki Yllian Nagase. Congratulations." Silva announces earning an angry gasp from Yveth, who was severely hurt and jealous of Yuuki, just decided to flash an innocent smile. They all got their flowers, contracts and other freebies from the small audition. It was worth it and now Yuuki can surely attack head on without being noticed because of her new job. This is going to be a good year… perhaps.

After the event, Yoh promised his three best friends, Horohoro and the others that he will meet them in the nearest ramen shop. He decided to go out last to avoid suspicion.

But once he went out of the room, he was hungrily grabbed by an arm and he was pushed in the wall.

"H-Hao Asakura?" Yoh asked, startled.

Hao smirked at him – or her in Hao's eyes.

Yoh wasn't expecting the event that will happen next.

_**The HAO ASAKURA was seductively kissing him on the lips.**_

* * *

_**Mwhahahahahha Imma evi **_

_**Hi guys sorry for the late Update forgive me insolence my dearest reviewers for I was just out of town...**_

_**and i only came back TODAY *A***_

_**So here I am updating this story and hope you enjoy it**_

_**venoMM-san= gomen2x :))) _ I was out of town and now I am back ohohohoh for more updates lol**_

_**yeshuuu hao is always amusing (and always had evil plans in mind) ohohohoh 3**_

_**Fragments of Imagination= here' s the next chapter hope you'll like it**_

_**Lightning Claire= Nahhh not kidnap... how about Hao tricking Yoh mwhahaha**_

_** = here's the next one 3**_

_**Lover of Yuki Judai= ohohohoh go read le chappy 3**_


	11. Tenth Mission

**Chapter 10: Tenth Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

* * *

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Ryunosuke asked.

He saw Yoh Oyamada coming inside the ramen shop. He was dressed normally as a man but his expression was brooding with anger. It was unlikely to happen that whoever crossed path with him will live the next day.

"I don't know and I don't intend to know." Ren Tao shivered at the thought of angering their cute best friend.

Manta on the other hand was looking sadly as his brother and promised to let someone pay for angering his dearest big brother… ohhhh they will surely pay for it.

On the other end of the ramen shop sat Yoh's friends and ex colleagues at work. There are 2 ladies and 2 men looking visibly scared at Yoh's expression. It won't be good if Yoh will sit next to them and express his anger towards the poor table, chairs, glasses and plates. Thank God they are not near the entrance…

They really thanked all the gods out there as they saw Yoh sat at the available sit where his best friends sat quietly. They promised to just keep quiet until Yoh will be back in his good mood self and sat next to them and talk about business and mission.

The table where the best friends sat was tense. They gulped when they notice Yoh sitting at the chair next to his little brother.

"Onii-chan… is something the matter? You seemed pretty off." Manta managed to say after a long breathe. Yoh dangerously glared at his little brother. Manta was about to say sorry when there was suddenly tears on Yoh's eyes. Manta was surprised and hurriedly pats Yoh's back as he started soothing him. Yoh snuggled into Manta's neck and seek for support. Now they are really wondering what happen to Yoh … once he was angry and now he was crying.

"Ne… onii-chan, can you tell me what's wrong?" Manta asked as he hugged his Yoh onii chan tightly. Yoh nodded his head.

"Yes… it's because…" So he started his tale.

_Well I was silently walking down the corridor. I was the last one going out just to avoid suspicions you know. It will be bad if they would start to know something or sight stuffs so back to the topic. As I was walking, someone grabbed me from behind and I was shocked._

_It was unfortunately the person I loathed the most. He wasn't my enemy but I just don't like being associated with him._

_Hao Asakura. _

_He kissed me. The vile beast kissed me on the lips. I tried going out from his grasp but he was just too strong for me. I wanted to tell him to stop but he t-touched me there and I gasp. He then garnered this chance to push his tongue inside my virgin mouth. I tried to stop my moan from confronting from the physical world but I can't help it. I know he was smirking at my actions, I could feel the heat coming up to my face._

_We only stopped when we both needed air. I gasp for it as I looked at Hao calmly looking at me but still needing the supply of air. He smirked at me._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted angrily. It wasn't too venomous in his stupid ears but that wass just because I still lack air after our heated kiss._

"_Making you moan, pleasuring you, and making myself happy. Pick from those."He suggested evilly. I just glared towards him. I wanted to go and run but a hand stopped me from doing so._

"_What are you doing? You have no right to touch me." I stated. Then I glared at him, "Do I even know you?"_

"_Ohh…. Of course you do know me my princess. I've been meaning to meet you ever since we met but it seems you're uh… let's just say family doesn't want us together so I am glad you decided to join the company. I would be glad to always accompany you in your shootings." He suggested._

_I had a hunch that he might taught I am Yui, the one he met in the party not the real Yui Oyamada. I don't know how he knew that but I continued glaring at him. Behind him I could see the slight reflection of the two of us. There and then I saw something… now I think that is probably the reason why he knew me._

"_You seem so desperate to take a hold of this position. How about I give you some money in exchange for you dating me." That approach once again. He was still grabbing my hand as he got some large bills from his pocket. He shoved it to me as I growled in response._

"_I don't know who you are, I don't care what you do… just fucking stay out of my life you son of the bitch stalker. And don't ever let me see that filthy money from you again. Not everything can be bought with money alone." I spat. It might be bad for my career but I wasn't really a real model. I don't care what that damn man says afterwards to his bitch and whore Lyserg Diethel but I don't care. Not at the moment and not in the future. I forcibly grabbed my hand from him and I kicked his feet. He groaned in pain as I eyed him smirking. _

_Then I decided to run through the elevator and directly closed it before he could stop me. After that, when I arrived below, I directly went inside the men's comfort room to change my clothes. I was in my Yoh Oyamada mode as I smirked at myself. That was a job well done. When I went outside, I saw Hao Asakura looking for me as Yuuki but he can't obviously find me. He saw me and I smiled and bowed my head slightly before going out of the company._

"And that's how it happened." Yoh explained as he ended his story. Currently his best friends with his ex colleagues where seated in one table listening to him. They were all stunned while some of them held a high regard smirked as a good impression of Yoh.

"How come you are here?" Yoh asked the new arrivals. They looked at each other as if they are talking instinctively as to whom to answer Yoh's question.

"Well we manage to guess you were telling them stories so we decided to come and listen just for the sake of you so that you won't be telling them to us again." Horohoro answered. He was lying of course, he just went there to gossip some news and now he has some blackmailing information's.

"And who told you that I will even tell you the story?" Yoh asked quirking some thoughts. The new arrivals just forcible laugh but Yoh just shook his head knowing well that he was not angry anymore.

"Now since I am in a very bad mood… how about you order some food so that I would be back in my usual self, yes?" Yoh suggested. The other nodded while Horohoro and his colleagues just sweat drop knowing far too well that they haven't received their salaries yet.

"Don't sweat it; I will pay for our food." Manta offered. He got smiles from Horohoro and his colleagues and a cute pout from Yoh.

"And I was planning to evilly scare Horohoro and the others off. Now I missed the fun, Manta-kun." Yoh happy – go – luckily scolded Manta who just smirked at his big brother's childish antics.

In the end, Manta was the one who paid. They were happily conversing about their plans and the possible dangers of it.

"A week." Yoh declared.

"A week what?" Ryunosuke asked eagerly drinking the sake he ordered.

"I will try and finish this off in a week." Yoh answered.

"What? Seriously?" Ren Tao asked. He knew Yoh could do well but doing the mission for just a week, that's suicide.

"Of course." Yoh nodded his head.

"Why are you so positive about it, Yoh-chan?" Ryunosuke once again asked.

"Well… I've been given the schedule for the week and on the last day, which is Sunday; there will be a celebratory party in the congress room. Now, I am planning to sneak out and go to Lyserg's office vault on that day. I already know the pass code from my source, all I need are those copies and I'm off the hook." Yoh manage to say between spoonfuls of desserts. He loved them and that's it.

"Wow, and you planned all that in just a week?" Horohoro asked. He can't believe the power of this person.

"Three days including gaining the pass code. It was hard… I had to kill some knots." Yoh was talking nonchalantly at them. He was very absorbed at his dessert rather than the topic of their conversation. That is Yoh Oyamada for you.

"Amazing, onii – chan. How dangerous is it?" Manta asked. Yoh looked at him and shook his head.

"Very dangerous. On the same day I still have to do something with the locks, alarms, video cameras and shut down the power. I need their help during the party." Yoh pointed towards his friends who were still eating their meal.

"Can we do something?" Ren asked. Yoh smiled at him.

"Keeping the _special guests_ busy. That's your mission and you must do it well…" Yoh explained. They nodded their head as they understood what they need to do.

"As for the moment before Sunday comes… I have to just deal with that _molester_ and being in the enemy's base."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Anna said as she smirked at Yoh. They have been quiet for a time now.

**Hao's office…**

"You seemed to be in a bad mood, Hao." Silva motioned his president to sit in the sofa inside his office. He was reeking with both anger and excitement.

"Let's just say I found my future bride, princess, wife or whatever good you could call her." Hao answered as he evilly smirked. _"Or him?… hmm" He taught._

"That's good news, right?" Silva asked, "Now what's the problem with that?"

"She's playing hard to get. Damn that woman, he even kicked me and said vile words towards me." Hao answered. Silva just stared at him. No one mess with the Asakura president… this woman has guts.

"Then again it won't matter. Sooner or later she would not defile me any longer. She will be mine." Hao possessively muttered.

"But don't you want to pursue Yoh Oyamada?" Silva asked.

"I don't know… he can be my second wife… then again whether Yui or Yoh they are still both Oyamada's and I want to get them beneath me. I assume Yui and Yoh are connected with each other. I will try to seek out what is the connection between them." Hao answered. It was a lie. Hao already know the truth. He just needs some more _PUSHOVER_ or more _EVIDENCE_ as he mentioned it so that he could practically say that both his love interests where… the same. Silva can't believe his boss. At first it was this Yui girl he met at the party, next it was Yoh Oyamada and now it was both or just Yui? He just can't understand him.

"Let's start the game of cat and mouse, my sweet princess." Hao said, an air of possessiveness and obessesiveness is felt by his aura and velvet voice alone. He was sure he could get what he wanted much.

What an Asakura wants… what an Asakura gets.

The next day…

It was a very busy day to our finalist because they are going to have a group pictorial in the park. They are going to dress up in a simple summer dress. The others were wearing purely sexy once while Yoh chose something innocent and cute at the same time. He was taking into consideration that it was a park and park scenes are supposed to be something like he was wearing right now. Horohoro, his manager, was looking at the others who started posing erotically in the other side like it was for a porn magazine. Horohoro just smirk it off. Yoh was the last person to model. Hao Asakura and his assistant, Silva, were also there saying they will look at the winners in their first job but deep inside Hao is planning something.

Yoh gladly pose near the children's playground. He sat in the swings, sliding in the slides, sitting in the sand box, and he was just simply pulling it off perfectly.

"What do you think, Hao-kun?" Lyserg asked as both of them are still glancing at the current pictorial of their star model.

"She's great. She's perfectly natural at it and she's not reeking with lustful gazes when doing the pictorial. She sure to keep her fancies out of work and she is definitely having fun with it." Hao Asakura praised. It is not always you can hear him praise someone especially a person. Lyserg nodded his head. He is starting to like this Yuuki-chan because he didn't hit on _**his**_ Hao beloved and she seemed not interested. She probably has a boy friend or a lover and he likes it that way unlike the others who keeps on glancing at _**his**_ Hao, he could just fire them right here, right now but that would be bad for his reputation.

"Thanks for your truthful words, Hao. I would like to talk to her tomorrow for another big work on the Thursdays to Saturdays. It will be a very big job and I would like to offer it to her. We will be out of town for a while for we will shoot there. You know about this, right?" Lyserg asked. He looked at Hao for a while before musing in his own thoughts.

"I knew of it and you would invite her on the party?" Hao asked. He inwardly smirked.

"Yes. Of course I will." Lyserg answered. He wanted to impress Hao more.

"How about I will do your job and will talk to her about the offered job and party. I will talk to her after today's photo shoot. You just rest, I'm sure you needed it." Hao offered. It is good bait for sure.

"_He cares for me. I am so happy, I am sure I will get him in no time."_ Lyserg taught before speaking, "Yes. Thank you so much for the caring about my health, Hao-kun."

"No problem, we all know you are special to me." Hao lied. He doesn't like Lyerg and he will never like him even as a friend. Lyserg, who taught he was telling it from the bottom of his heart, just shyly smiled as he blushes.

"Sure. Thank you for making me special in your life." Lyserg seductively purred. He was about to seduce Hao more but Hao saw Yuuki bringing her bag and smiling at her manager. Her manager walked away as he put on her new sun glasses.

"I think I'll have to talk to Yuuki now. Let's see each other tomorrow or on Thursday. I would want to come to that job to have fun and well… be with you." Hao said as Lyserg nodded his head. He didn't wait for Lyserg's answer as he hurriedly went to where Yoh is.

"I have Hao Asakura in my palm. I am sure it won't take me too much trouble to get him to bed and marry me soon. Soon Hao my love… soon." Lyserg told himself as he crackled an evil laugh by himself. The others looked at him as if he was the craziest person they had ever seen.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan! Yuuki." Hao called out as he went near Yuuki. Yuuki looked at him and smiled. It was a fake, Yoh knew it, but Hao didn't because Yoh is a great actor.

"What do you need, Asakura-san?" Yuuki grumpily asked. Yoh wanted to show him that he doesn't like Yoh very much.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Hao asked. Yoh looked at him wanting to know what Hao really wanted.

"I'm sorry but I am busy tonight. Another date actually." Yoh told him.

"It is a business proposal. Lyserg would like to tell this to you but I am sure he is very busy. It's something about out of town work and a corporate party in the company." Hao explained. Yoh taught for a while. If he would accept the job, he will earn Lyserg's trust and the party… he might sneak in during that time.

"How about right now?" Yoh asked. He wasn't lying when he told Hao that he has a date this evening. He is going to have a date with Manta and after that he is going to talk to the others regarding his next plan.

"That will be good. I'll make time. I actually have a meeting ten minutes from now but I guess this is just the time that you are not busy so I will just grab this opportunity. Wait for me in the parking lot. I'll be there in 5 minutes." Hao answered. He was just his usual passive self on the outside but deep inside he was smirking. He will have a date exclusive for two with Yuuki and he is going to have fun with it… probably get to know her well.

Yuuki only shook her head as she decided to wait for Hao in the parking area. She looked at her cell phone and saw the message of Manta reminding her of their brotherly date tonight. She chuckled a bit and replied.

"What are you so amused about?" Hao asked looking at Yuuki.

Yuuki smirked, "None of your business, Mr. Asakura."

"Perhaps. Let's go." Hao answered as he pointed out his car. He opened the passenger's seat; Yuuki nodded her head as she went inside the car. Hao closed it as he went to the driver's seat. He started the engine and went off.

**Office…**

"Hey guys." Horohoro greeted.

"Hey." They greeted back.

"I have good news." Anna mentioned. This piqued the interest of her colleagues including her boss.

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"I had discovered the place where the files are hidden inside the company. The files that will bring them down."

* * *

**VIRORIUM SECTION**

Here I am back and breathing. New chapter released XDDDD

Hope you like it xDDDD

Yugi Yami: here you go... your wish ish my command. OHOHOHH

venoMM: ohh please i won't ever leave this story unfinished. OHOOH XDDDD 3 then here you go. I am always back. I shall finish this story before I go to school this June. XDDD

Lover of Yuki Judai: yepppp~~~~ hahahaha *faints and wakes you up in your dreams* why'd you faint anyway? XDDD

Sleepy dreams of wonder: Hi new reviewer XD. Well here's more XD. Well in the next chapter your answer about the special bearers or full blood bearers will be answered. It will be one of the keys on the next chapter or maybe on the SEQUEL (if many would like to have that)

fragments of imagination: of course XDDD forever!~ here it ish


	12. Eleventh Mission

**Chapter 11: Eleventh Mission**

* * *

_**Written by: Ren Tamiya **_©

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants what an Asakura gets."**

* * *

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

"Yeah?" Yoh asked absentmindedly. He was currently in the usual restaurant with his brother. They are having their brotherly date and Manta crooked his head.

"I asked you the same question 5 times for the past 5 minutes already. Are you sick, onii-chan?" Manta asked. Yoh was thinking. He was sure of it. It was probably something about the plan this upcoming Sunday.

"What did you ask?" Yoh asked once again as he apologetically smiled at his brother. Manta just shook his head.

"Fine. I'll have another question, what happened this afternoon after your pictorial?" Manta asked. He saw a new flicker of emotion on Yoh. Yoh sighed as he wearily looked at Manta.

"Oh… I had an important business date with _him_ and I was so pissed off." Yoh cutely explained as he made those cute signs a kid would do while explaining something they didn't do.

"Ah… him? What happened?" Manta asked. Yoh had small tears at the corner of his eyes as he told Manta what happened.

_Well…_

_Hao Asakura invited me to go with him to a restaurant to talk about business. It was stressful since all I want at that time is to go home and sleep before meeting up with you, Manta-kun. Then again I need this offer so that I could come to the exclusive party of the company, earn Hao and Lyserg's trust. It was difficult but I have to do it._

_During the car, it was not that awkward as I taught it will be. To avoid looking at him, I just started gazing outside the car and looking at the passing scenery. I didn't know where we are going at that time but it doesn't really matter._

_I could here him chuckle beside me. I was confused as to why but I didn't comment to that._

"_You are really beautiful and innocent, aren't you?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him like he grew another head or he became the three headed dog in the underworld. What was is called? Cerberi… Cerber… AH! Cerberus._

"_Are you hitting on me?" I asked him while I imagined choking him to death so that he won't ever be in the way of my mission._

"_What if I am? What are you going to do about that?" He asked me. I can see amusement in his eyes as he focused on the road. I am not sure what he was thinking but I am sure it is bad._

"_Nah. I'm not interested. I'm pretty sure that Lyserg-san will help me with that. He doesn't want others touching his __**things**__." I managed to reason out as I looked at the outside._

"_Please… he can never control my actions, let alone have me." He answered. That was true, Hao Asakura is not the richest businessman by name alone, and he gets what he wants. Let's play his game then._

"_True. Then again let's just say if you continue this game of yours… sooner or later I'll be banned from the company, Mr. Diethel will fire me and he'll stop at nothing to kill me." I merely noted. I heard his chuckle, oh I know what you are thinking Hao. We are both businessmen._

"_I am the richest man in Japan, Yuu-chan. I can get Lyserg and his company bankrupt, I can protect you and most importantly you can have all the things you want in this world." Hao answered. The car stopped because the traffic light was red. I can feel his gaze upon me as I flashed him a smile._

"_Even if I want you dead?" I challenged. He slightly showed a feign of being shock but it was change into a laugh. I really can't understand this person._

"_You are the first person to say that. All of those women throw themselves to me but you are the only one who doesn't."He looked forward as our car went away._

"_But I am not 'all those women'. I am a rear hybrid, I suppose." I meant the last statement as a joke but I think he taught otherwise. We stopped at a very expensive 5 class restaurant._

"_That's why I wanted you to be mine." He said after turning off the engine and getting the key. He then went out of the car and opened mine. I murmured silent thanks before walking straight ahead. I had been here for a couple of times because of Manta-kun and my manager. I used to play the piano here when I was still young and until now. Then again I have a different reason to be here so I won't be playing it then. I miss the piano. The manager, owner and most of the employees knew me as my Yoh Oyamada self and they knew that I am a good pianist and I named the white piano as "Snow"._

"_Welcome Mam and sir." The manager welcomed us. Hao is probably always here since the manager himself welcomed him. "Please follow me for your table." The manager briefly said. Now that's new. The manager always has flying colors or very cheerful whenever I and my brother or manager came here. I suppose when he is this serious he doesn't like the person he accompanies._

_He directed us to the private section where you can still see the piano and the whole area of the other section. We usually sat at the normal section because it was cozy unlike the private section where I can feel dark and depress somehow. We sat there and he gave us the usual menu. I want to order the usual thing I order here. I almost murmured a lively 'the usual please.' But I remembered who I am right now. I am not in my Yoh Oyamada._

"_What do you want to order, Yu-chan?" Hao asked as he folded both of his hands and leaned forward._

"_Oh, I want this Teriyaki Chicken in Voldocov Sauce and Crepe de leche. I'll have Moresmoredoir as my drink." I told the manager as I kept on looking at their new dishes. They probably had a new cook, which I have to know the next time I'll be here._

"_I'll order the same except for the Crepe de leche. I'll have Hungarian Salad too." Hao said as he handed over the menu and the manager took it. I also handed the menu to the manager and flashed as smile. He smiled back as he went away to probably make our order._

"_You've memorized what you want to order. It's hard to do that if this is your first time. I've been here a couple of times and I always order the Teriyaki Chicken and Moresmoredoir but then I always had different desserts. I didn't order the Crepe because I had it last time." He shared. I can't believe he is openly sharing this to me. He probably trusts me or just using me._

"_This- this is my second time being here." I lied. Truly it was a lie; I didn't put any other exaggeration or story behind it. We were the same, every time I am here; I had the same order but different dessert. I didn't order Hungarian Salad because I had ordered it last time and I haven't tasted their Crepe._

"_And I believe you ordered the same thing as last time." He just said._

"_True." I briefly answered. I seriously looked at him and said, "Now let's get down to business."_

"_Right." He slightly chuckled but I could see seriousness in his eyes._

"_Mind explaining to me about the business offer you are talking about?" I asked him. He looked at my eyes… intently if I may add. There's no lust but there's something in it that I cannot clearly decode._

"_Well… I had it in this file. We will be there from Thursday to Saturday and clearly you are invited at the masquerade ball during Sunday." He started explaining. I waited for him to continue but I guess I had to ask._

"_So, what else? Is there a theme or what things to bring?" I asked. I wasn't interested or anything, I just want to make a trustful persona so that I could do my final mission this Sunday._

"_Oh yes. We will be shooting a summer, casual, beach, Lolita and punk themes. You don't have to bring anything except for your personal clothes and needs for we will just give you the clothes on what to wear during the shoot." He thoroughly explained. So I have to prepare for those days were going out._

"_And then during the Sunday event it will start at 8p.m." He added. I nodded my head as I looked at him. He then smirked at me._

"_I'm sorry to stop you from staring at me-which I gladly would like to continue- but I have to go to the bathroom though." I blushed at his words and just nodded my answer. His seductive smirk is still present and I just shrugged at him. A few seconds later the manager arrived with the waiters bringing our foods and drinks. I just smirked at the manager, he smiled back at me._

"_It seems you are enjoying the night, young master… or rather milady." The manager complimented. I looked at him and chuckled a bit._

"_You know me that much, manager? Well personally I don't like this night with him and I would rather be with my brother and play my snow." I answered. He knows I meant the white piano. He chuckled._

"_Well, how about you do it? Play 'snow' I meant." The manager answered. I shook my head no and almost reasoned out when he came back. Speaking of the devil._

"_It seems you are conversing about something. What did I miss?" Hao asked as he sat in front of me and looked at the manager._

"_Oh, he was just asking if I was enjoying the night and I told him I most certainly did." I answered before the manager could talk. I know the manager knows I am keeping the main stuffs to Hao and he completely understood me._

"_Well everything's here except for the dessert which will be served later. Enjoy the meal." The manager managed to say before Hao could comment. I smiled at him as he went away._

"_Did I miss the important part?" Hao asked me. I only looked at him and shook my head. _

"_Nothing too important." I answered. He knew I was lying but he simply whisked is out. We started to eat and having short conversations that I don't deem to mention. After our dinner, and after eating the much awaited desserts, we decided to stay a bit._

"_It seems that I have to go." I said. I don't like to be with him in another couple of minutes. "I am sure you have some business after this." I told him then I stood up and grab my bag. I almost turned away when he stood up and grab my left hand. I looked at his hand then looked at him in the eye._

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked him. He only looked at my intently as if his stares are piercing through my bones and inside of me. I don't know what to say and it is as if I had no strength to pull off my hand._

_I saw him walking near me and pulled me closer to him. I wriggled around so that I could get out of his grip but he won't budge._

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked him. He nuzzled near my neck and I blushed 50 shades of red._

"_What wrong with me? I don't know if I would say that it's wrong to be infatuated with someone like you." He whispered seductively. All I can do is just stand there, too stunned to even breathe. He then looked at me in the eye and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart fluttered at the gesture and I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I unconsciously opened my lips for him as he tasted the inner sanctuary of my mouth. We fought for dominance but I know that he already won from the start. I don't know how much time had past but I just knew it felt good and right. I know I must not be feeling like this but I couldn't control myself. I fear for the worse…_

_**Falling for him**__._

_After the heated kissed, I only shook my head and went running away without saying anything. I went inside a cab waiting outside and told him to go to my brother's house._

"What? That happened?" Manta asked. He only looked at Yoh with both understanding and fear at the same time. Manta, even if he was the younger one, still hold a deep protection to his big brother. Let's say that its because Yoh is like a girl and she is a special bearer.

"Do you think I am gay for liking it?" Yoh asked, as he slumped in his seat.

"I don't know if I should be saying this, nii-chan, but I think you are feeling that way not because you are gay but because you are a very special bearer. Your ecstasy is not meant for a woman but for a dominant male." Manta answered. Yoh looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about, little brother." Yoh just looked at Manta seriously.

"I never told you but I researched about the bearers especially your case. Then again I would have to warn you about being a special bearer. On normal bearers, it would definitely take 3 or more times before a bearer would become pregnant. They are rear and most strong bearers are taken as hostages of some illegal groups just so they could bear an offspring. One good effect of a bearer is that they would bear extremely talented and genius children." Manta tried to explain. In the past years, there are only few groups who would kidnap bearers and none, and we meant none, are event put to prison.

"How about my case?" Yoh asked. Manta sighed before answering.

"Special Bearers like you are extremely and a hundred percent superbly rear. One in a hundred years or so, only one special bearer is born. They are very fertile; in just one fuck you will get pregnant but… since you are special you are granted a gift. You will only get pregnant when you made love to the person you love and you deemed worthy of your trust. Another thing, they are the most wanted of all illegal syndicate. Sometimes they will resort to hurting the special bearer's loved once just so they could control the bearer. In another sense I heard they had a made a serum to be injected to special bearers so that they could get pregnant even if they don't want to. One last thing, a normal bearer would take 9 months but for special bearers it would only take 3 months." Manta explained thoroughly. Yoh only stared at his little brother.

"How come you know that information?" Yoh asked. He can't say anything; he was beyond shock at knowing those. Meaning his life is endanger and so was the important people in his life.

"Research. I want to help you, big brother. I hope you would keep that in mind." Manta said. Yoh just nodded his head.

"Thank you, I would keep that in mind." Yoh said. He looked at the piano in the same restaurant he was in just this day.

"Please, go play a song or two." Manta told Yoh. Yoh nodded his head, he wasn't smiling and he wasn't angry too.

"I will." Yoh simply answered. He doesn't know what to do, with what happen and the information he had gain, it was hard to comprehend it with the same day but through his favorite hobby, he can express whatever emotions he kept hidden in his heart.

He sat down the chair in the piano and started a wonderful, soft and grand melody. All people inside the restaurant looked at Yoh in amazement. With even the starters, he could get the attention of all the people.

Yoh closed his eyes as he waved another stroke of momentum in his hand and played a confusing beat. The people were startled, they could feel the emotion he was putting on the music.

After which he played in a soft beating of inner sadness. Many women cried, they didn't know why but it was after all because of the music or song. Manta knows that Yoh was problematic and he must always be at his side to respect and help his big brother in any ways.

He promised to protect Yoh with all of his life and never left him with someone he doesn't love and can't even protect him. At the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar figure.

It was Hao Asakura.

He was stunned.

Manta cannot say what he was thinking but he knew it was about Yoh.

Yoh is an enigma, it was very hard to crack or decode him. Even Manta cannot do it with just a quick glance but knowing Hao, he knew what Yoh was thinking right at the moment. Yoh was giving signs and it is for Hao to know what it is.

After the end of the musical piece, all people clapped for Yoh. Yoh smiled and tap the white piano as he went back to the table where Manta is, wearing a beautiful smile.

"You're in a good mood." Manta said.

"Of course and you can't ruin it."

"Well I think I can-"

"That was such an impressive piece, Yoh Oyamada-chan." A known voice said. Yoh gulped as he went to looked at his back and saw someone he knew the most.

HAO ASAKURA

* * *

VIRORIUM SECTION:

Yoh imma back!~~~

The commencement activity of my summer class was a blast :333

ohohohoh so here's the story hope you all like it

Lightning-claire: hahaha lyserg's always an idiot hahaha xDDD well great you could still have time to read this :333

Fragments of imagination: well here it ish :)) tnx for your previous review XD

Yugi yami: tnx :))) i appreciated it :333

Lover of yuki judai: don't worry... there's no mpreg in this story really... maybe in the sequel (if there is) :333


	13. Twelfth Mission

**Chapter 12: Twelfth Mission**

* * *

**Written by: Ren Tamiya**

* * *

**Synopsis: Yoh Oyamada/ Yoh is your typical book writer who loves to play the piano. Hao on the other hand is a very rich CEO who wants to conquer Japan. Many wanted to bring Hao Asakura down. Hao is never interested in sexual relationships or romantic relationships not until he met Yoh, the one who changed his life forever. What if Yoh doesn't want to be with Hao. Well, he will definitely live up with his saying "What an Asakura wants, what an Asakura gets."**

* * *

**Warning:M - Yaoi, Mpreg, cursing**

**Anime, manga and characters: Definitely not mine**

* * *

_"You're in a good mood." Manta said._

_"Of course and you can't ruin it."_

_"Well I think I can-"_

_"That was such an impressive piece, Yoh Oyamada-chan." A known voice said. Yoh gulped as he went to looked at his back and saw someone he knew the most._

_HAO ASAKURA_

"Hao Asakura-san. What a pleasure to meet you here." Yoh greeted with a small smile. It was definitely an act; deep inside Yoh is asking himself _"What is he doing here?"_

"Oh, I am having a dinner with a guest. This is Marie Strkolvski from Russia. Her father brought her to Japan so that she could tour around." Hao answered as he was eyeing Yoh. Yoh felt uncomfortable.

Now with his gaze.

But… is it jealousy?

"Hi I'm Marie." The petite girl bowed her head.

"Good evening, I am Yoh Oyamada and this is my brother Manta Oyamada. Nice to meet you." Yoh offered his hand while Marie gladly shook it.

"Are you having fun this fine evening with your date with Hao Asakura-san?" Manta suddenly asked earning a smirk from Yoh and a blush from Marie.

"Well I-"

"It's not a date. Just a friendly dinner, Manta-kun. There is just one person I am interested in and _she_ will be the only person I would deem to ask for a date." Hao truthfully answered. It wasn't a lie, he wanted to possess her so badly that every night he kept on dreaming about her writhing underneath him with passion.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the knight together." Yoh answered as he forced an innocent smile earning a deep flutter inside of Hao.

Hao looks around their table and saw that it was empty. He concluded that they just came and just ordered their food.

"It seems that the foods you ordered are not yet here, how about we accompany you for the rest of the evening." Hao suggested as he looked at Manta and then to Yoh who avoided his gaze and decided to turn to Manta.

Hao knew that they won't agree so he hurriedly added,

"Of course we will also talk about the proposal our company will offer to your company, Manta-kun. We might agree the terms here and have our signing next week."

Manta was about to counter him that they can just do it the next time but Yoh answered.

"It's okay Manta-kun. I'm not against the idea since it is also a big deal for your company. Are you okay with it?" Yoh looked at Manta who looked at him accusingly. Then Manta smiled.

"Yes, that would be a great. Come let's sit and you can order anything from the menu." Manta offered. _"What is onii-chan planning?" _Manta taught as he sat down in his chair followed by the rest.

The new arrived guest started to order as Manta started a small conversation.

"How's your business with the Diethel and Faust?" Manta asked eyeing Hao who was looking at Marie.

"Oh, good but I expected more from them. Maybe it wasn't a wise decision to be with him." Hao answered. Manta hummed in response.

"I know you know that from the start. It was a foolish move in your part but you have your reasons." Yoh commented with a small innocent chuckle.

"Yes, it is just for enjoyment. I won't gain or lose something after all. Well I would be honest I gained something especially from the new models and their products but it isn't that big. By the way, I saw the Celebrity Channel and you were answering a question about this decision of mine." Hao mentioned as he looked at the arrival of the waiter who served the food Yoh and Manta ordered while he also served the drinks and soup of Hao and Marie.

"Oh that. I didn't know you watch those channels. I expected you to be the person who watches news channels." Yoh commented as he took a sip from his wine.

"Oh not really I just came across it and it caught my attention. You have my respect for your honesty and bravery." Hao smirked at that and Yoh nodded his head and murmured his thanks.

They started eating when the main dish of Hao and Marie arrived.

"So Marie-san, what is the business of your father?" Yoh asked not wanting to bore Marie. At least she will be happy with her stay with them rather than the bastard.

Just to be in the same room with Hao Asakura is intimidating enough in Yoh's case. There was a slight disturbance in his feeling though. It was… a crush? And envy or jealousy? No that's not right, Yoh is a guy after all but it was irritating at best and Yoh can't concentrate in eating his favorite food because of Yoh's presence alone.

"Oh, we are in the line of fashion and modeling. Our products are famous in Russia and we would like to extend our lines in Japan and Hao-san is helping us with that." Marie answered as she sweetly smiled towards Hao who just nodded his head. Yoh hummed in understanding as they continue to eat.

In Yoh's mind, he is already planning for the final attack to complete the clues, witnesses and files so that Diethel will be put to prison. They are almost complete. They had 3 eye witnesses including Radim and Nichrom who killed Michael Faust. They have the necessary CTV camera footages, voice records, and pictures. The only thing left are the files. He is planning on getting it this Sunday during the party. It would be very risky and he's ready to sacrifice for it. He is also planning well… not him but Kalim is planning on making a scene during the party so that people will know what Diethel's bad works are.

They already have a squad of police to be there on that day and arrest Diethel. Of course the clues will be shown during the trial and Yoh won't be attending because he's not part of it after all. He is just helping for the sake of someone that he intends to save from the clutch of Diethel.

Yoh's thoughts were disturbed when his fall rang.

"Excuse me for a while." Yoh said as he stood up and went to a side where no one can hear him.

"_Yes?"_ Yoh asked.

"_It's me, Horohoro."_ The voice answered.

"_I know. What do you want?"_ Yoh asked.

"_Johann Faust's wife… Eliza, you know her, right?"_ Horohoro asked.

Yoh have known Eliza even when they were young. She was a sweet nee-chan and a caring wife, friend and soon-to-be mother.

"_Yes, I know her. What's wrong?"_ Yoh immediately asked.

"_She's in the hospital right now. Something about poisoning. Her body is breaking down and the child might not survive."_ Horohoro sadly told Yoh. Yoh was shocked, who could have poisoned her? This is something he can't tolerate. Eliza, even if Faust is his enemy or something, is still a person he trust when he was young.

"_What hospital?"_ Yoh asked.

"_Otokisha Hospital. Room 306." _Horohoro answered.

"_Alright thanks."_ Yoh finally answered as he turned off and started calling another person.

After a few rings, a gruff man's voice answered.

"_Yoh-sama, what a pleasure-"_

He was cut off by Yoh.

"_Dr. Rondo, I want to ask who is handling the case of Eliza Faust of room 306."_ Yoh directly stated which startled the doctor.

"_Uh- Dr. Jerome… he-"_

"_I want you to handle her case, Dr. Rondo. I will pay you handsomely of course. I want her safe from critical condition and don't worry I'll pay for her bills. I'll be visiting after 30 minutes and I want to see her in good condition. Do I make myself clear, director?"_ Yoh asked, a serious and evil glint running through his eyes.

"_Yes… of course Yoh-sama. Right away. Is that all?"_ The doctor asked. A quiver in his voice can be heard.

"_Yes, that's all. See you soon."_ Yoh said as he close his cell phone. Now he won't stop until he knew who poisoned Elisa-san and he has a hunch after all.

Yoh hurriedly went to their table and excused Manta to the other occupants.

"What is it, niichan?" Manta asked.

"Elisa-neechan is poisoned and currently in the hospital." Yoh directly replied.

"What?"

"We have to go now. I told Dr. Rondo to see her already. I'm sure she'll be fine sooner or later but we have to ask her as to who did this to her." Yoh declared.

"I'll go and say goodbye to them, you get the car and I'll be waiting in the entrance." Manta said. Yoh nodded his head as he went out at the back door which is the access to the parking area.

"Where is Yoh-kun going?" Hao asked eyeing his possession's back.

"An emergency. We are very sorry Hao-san, Ms. Marie but we have to go. Enjoy the rest of the evening together." Manta said as he hurriedly went to the entrance. Seconds later Yoh came with the car and Manta moved inside the passenger's side as Yoh drove faster than an ordinary limit.

A good 30 minutes later and they arrived in the hospital not bothering to greet the receptionist who greeted the two Oyamada's. When he arrived he saw Dr. Rondo talking to Elisa who just woke up.

"Yoh-sama, Manta-sama. Elisa is in a good condition right now. Her husband is coming after we called him." Dr. Rondo said as he bowed his head. Yoh greeted back as he told Dr. Rondo to go out.

"Nee-san? Are you okay?" Yoh asked as he sat down and grabbing Elisa's hand.

"Yes, I am fine *coughs* Yoh-chin. Manta-kun, glad you are both here. I certainly missed you both." Elisa said weakly. Yoh hushed her a bit so that she would stop talking. She needs to rest in her condition.

"Who did this to you?" Yoh asked. He grabbed his cell phone and started to record.

"It was a maid in Lyserg's house. She gave me a tea. After an hour, at home, I got really weak and all I remembered is that I started falling." Elisa started explaining.

"But why?" Yoh asked. Elisa coughs a bit before answering.

"I heard him… Lyserg. He was talking about killing Johann after he will marry Hao. I think… he saw me but he acted as if he didn't. Yoh, please help Johann." That was the last word she muttered before falling in a slumber and that was the time Johann arrived.

"What did you do to ELISA?!" Johann shouted as he pushed the brothers and went to Elisa's side.

"YOU! You poisoned her didn't you? Because you want revenge … because I wasn't loyal enough. You will pay for this!" Johann directly shouted at them.

"Johann, we didn't-"

"Don't call me that. Get out of here. OUT! NOW!"

Yoh nodded his head before pulling Manta out of the hospital room and closing it.

"Now we know the truth. Let's get down to business here." Yoh dangerously said. After walking down the corridors of the hospital, they arrived in the parking area. Before Yoh could open the car, someone called in his cell phone.

"_Horohoro, what is it?"_ Yoh asked.

"_We found the culprit of the poisoning."_ Horohoro stated.

"_You did?"_ Yoh asked.

"_More like she came to us wanting us to protect her. She said Lyserg will kill her because she knew too much. She also said she was blackmailed to poison Elisa-san or else Lyserg will kill her family. You can meet her if you want."_ Horohoro answered.

"_No. I will meet her after my mission this Sunday. I want this done and I'm sure you have interrogated her already. I think that will be enough. Thanks for the update, Horohoro and wish me luck in our mission."_ Yoh answered.

"_Yes. See you this Sunday. Let's be prepared."_ Horohoro said.

Yoh closed his cell phone before sharing to Manta what Horohoro just told him.

"Now let's go home. I have to prepare for the event on Thursday to Saturday."

"Let's god then." Manta muttered.

**Somewhere…**

"What did you say? The maid escaped?!" An angry voice shouted and then he pulled a vase and threw it in the face of his servant.

"And you were saying that ELISA wasn't dead? Fuck this, if you can't do the mission right you better off dead." The man angrily spat to the poor servant who bowed his head in shame.

**Asakura's house…**

Hao was thinking deeply. About himself, about Yoh and his feelings. Hao knew… his infatuation, obsession or whatsoever that he felt towards Yoh wasn't just a onetime thing. It wasn't a one night stand.

He wasn't playing.

He was serious…

Seriously IN LOVE with YOH OYAMADA.

"This time… Yoh, you will be mine. My mate, my lover, my wife and the mother of my children. Soon… soon enough."

* * *

VIRORIUM SECTION

hi guys how are you all today? XDDD sorry for being later with my updates . I almost forgot or well... I don't know what to do next. xDD Now I had planned my come back and how the story will turn sooner or later.

Great revelations will be opened up during the Sunday party :33 so stay tune :))

twilight: hope you will continue to read :))

Fragments: don't worry xDDD ahahhah I'll have my sequel lewl :333 but no babies yet ^.^ hahaha XDDD

since the sequel will be something.. hmmm xDD

VenoMM: ohhh :333 another chapter here ^.^ kinda boring though but this will be very essential for this Sunday's party hahaha


End file.
